Substitute Teacher
by AshleyyDanielle
Summary: Angel's history teacher is out sick, therefore her class requires a substitute teacher, Mr. Ambrose. Undeniable lust turns into flourishing love between the two and Angel can't help but notice that her life begins to change before her very eyes. Rated M for STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT & LANGUAGE
1. The Meeting

**I only own Angel. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

Angel isn't a teacher's pet, but she gets her work done and behaves, isn't that what you're supposed to do in school anyway? She sat in the front row of her history class copying the "Aim" & "Do Now" on the board while waiting for the sub to arrive. Her regular teacher called out sick for the week so the class would be having a substitute teacher. She finished copying the stuff on the board when the principal walked in with a blue eyed Adonis.

"Class I would like you to meet your substitute teacher, Mr. Ambrose. He will be filling in for Mrs. Lee until she is able to return. I expect you to be on your best behavior & not to give Mr. Ambrose any trouble. Is that understood?" She rambled on quickly.

The class agreed and the principal walked out, leaving Mr. Ambrose alone with the class. Although he was not a man of many words, he refused to put up with anyone's bullshit. If you disrespected him, he will deal with you accordingly, he was quite ruthless. All of that aside, he was a pretty laid back dude. Mr. Ambrose walked behind the teacher's desk and stared at the class before he cleared his throat ..

"As your principal just told you, I'm the new sub Mr. Ambrose." He announced. "This week would go by smoothly as long as you guys treat me with the same respect that I treat you, got it?" The class nodded and he sighed.

"Good . So it looks like your teacher left some work sheets for you guys to complete before the end of the period. She also left you some homework. You guys can work in groups if you want, just don't be so loud." Mr. Ambrose handed out the papers to everyone. When he got to Angel, his cock hardened at the sight of the red-headed beauty. Angel couldn't help but bite her lip at the tall man in front of her. As soon as he walked through the door her breath hitched and her pussy moistened, Mr. Ambrose was indeed a beautiful man. His "fuck it, no bull-shit" attitude and demeanor just added to his sexiness. Mr. Ambrose handed Angel the worksheet. His eyes never leaving hers ..

"Thank you Mr. Ambrose." Her voice sounded so innocent and sweet, that made him want to fuck her right there in front of the whole class. He decided to hold off on that idea & just smirked

"Your welcome sweet heart." The way he said "sweet heart" made Angel's toes curl.

The whole period they stole glances at each other. Mr. Ambrose would smirk that sexy smirk of his and it would cause Angel to blush. The bell rung, signifying that the period was over.

_That was quick_.

Angel glanced down & noticed she didn't finish her work. She was distracted by Mr. Ambrose the whole time. The class lined up to hand their work in, Angel was the last in line ..

"Mr. Ambrose um, I didn't get to finish m-my work." Angel said innocently. The intense look Mr. Ambrose was giving her made her nervous. She shifted on her feet until he decided to respond

"Well Angel, there was plenty of time for you to complete your work. However, I couldn't help but notice that you were a bit .. distracted." Angel swallowed hard at his observation and that made him smirk. That fucking sexy bastard.

"Um, I can hand it in first thing tomorrow morning, if that's ok." Angel replied in a hopeful voice, but Mr. Ambrose shook his head.

"No can do sweet heart. The work needs to be handed in today." He stated firmly.

"Oh." Angel said.

A few minutes went by in total silence until Mr. Ambrose spoke up

"Seeing as though it's the end of the day & school's out, I'm pretty sure you don't have any other places to go, do you ?"

"No Sir." Angel responded. Ambrose's dick hardened at the formality. He groaned in his throat and his eyes darkened. He suddenly spoke in a husky voice

"Well I'll tell you what.." He walked to the front of desk until he was standing in front of Angel, bodies mere inches from each other. "You can stay here until you finish your work." Mr. Ambrose stepped closer to Angel, nose and lips pressed against her soft luscious red curls. "I'll even help you if you want." His face lowered into her neck. He inhaled deeply loving her smell.

"You smell so good Angel." He whispered.

Angel shuddered, grabbing onto his big biceps to push him away. But he didn't budge.

"Mr. Ambrose we could get caught." Angel pleaded. Mr. Ambrose chuckled, sucking on her earlobe.

"We might .. but I don't give a damn who walks through that door. Nothing or no one is going to stop me from fucking you on this desk." Angel gasped at his words. Ambrose kissed on her neck while unbuttoning her school girl uniform shirt ..

"I love a girl in uniform. I think I might fuck you with it on." He proceeded to taunt. Angel moaned as he unbuttoned a few more buttons and mouthed her breasts through her lace bra.

"Oh god." She moaned. He pulled her bra down, enough to uncover her breasts and began lapping at the hard buds. He lifted her skirt up and pulled her panties to the side and stuck a finger into her wet hole.

"Mr. Ambrose!" Angel shouted at him. Mr. Ambrose just groaned in response.

"Mm, keep saying my name baby. God your so wet for me." Ambrose started fingering her harder while sucking on her other nipple.

"Oh shit." Angel gasped. Suddenly, Ambrose couldn't take it anymore. He unzipped his slacks and slipped into Angels wet pussy.

"Fuck." She moaned. Ambrose shuddered inside of her.

"Oh god baby." Ambrose pounded into her, unable to keep his control. Angel unbuttoned his shirt, revealing rock hard abs as he sucked on her bottom lip. He then proceeded to taunt her with dirty words.

"Oh fuck." Angel yelled out as Mr. Ambrose hit her spot.

"This is what you wanted ever since you saw me walk into this fucking room isn't it?" He began to tease.

Angel whimpered..

"You couldn't complete your work because you were too busy picturing yourself riding my cock in front of the whole class huh?" They stared into each other's eyes as they exchanged dirty words to each other.

"Mm fuck yes." Angel moaned out.

"Yeah?" Ambrose drove into her even harder, throwing his own head back from the tight friction. "Oh baby. Its so good, your pussy is so fucking good."

In the midst of it all, Angel couldn't be any wetter than she already was. The act of clothed sex combined with his dirty talk turned her on even more.

"Yes, oh god more." She begged. Mr. Ambrose sped up his thrusts, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You want more?" He whispered onto her lips.

"Yes!" Ambrose smirked at her.

"Get on the desk so I can taste you."

The demand made Angel's pussy soaked. Ambrose pulled out & pushed the papers off the desk and Angel laid on top of it. He spread her legs and wasted no time in dipping his tongue into her wet folds.

"Shit!"

He drove his tongue deep inside of her then sucked on her clit in a rapid pace, sending Angel to her first orgasm

Mr. Ambrose!" Angel came. Her juices squirting all over Ambrose's tongue as he growled at the taste. He sucked on her one last time before he moved behind her. He lifted her right leg on the desk and slipped into her, his lips pressed against her cheek as he proceeded to pound into her, groaning at the tight friction.

"Oh god Angel!"

"Yes, oh please don't stop." She moaned back at him.

"Wasn't planning to baby." Mr. Ambrose drills her even harder, sucking on her dimpled cheek. "Tell me Angel, tell me you love my cock inside of you, tell me!"

"I love it!" Angel yelled out.

"You love what?!"

"I love your cock inside of me Mr. Ambrose!" Angel shuddered and came hard with a gasp

"Yes!"

"Fuck! .. Good girl" Mr. Ambrose groaned. He suddenly stopped pumping into her and licked her neck, tasting her. "I want you to fuck yourself on my cock. I want you to fuck yourself on my cock hard do you understand me? I want you to make me cum Angel." He whispered into her neck.

"Yes Mr. Ambrose" Angel whimpered. She leaned forward then pushed herself back onto his cock making Mr. Ambrose moan in pleasure

"Mm that's it, good girl."

Ambrose suddenly moved his left hand over her throat, while his right hand played with her breasts. He pushed her back helping her push down onto his cock

"Oh fuck, yes." Angel moaned.

"Fuck yea baby. You're such a fucking school girl slut, aren't you!" Ambrose continued to taunt, both engaging in a dirty conversation during the ruthless fucking.

"Oh fuck, yes!"

"You're my fucking slut, and that's my fucking pussy. Tell me that's my fucking pussy! Say it!"

"Oh god its yours!"

Ambrose pushes her back even harder, shoving himself deeper into her. "Fuck! .. What's mine?!"

"My pussy!" Angel yelled back.

"Your pussy belongs to who?!" He questioned further.

"You!"

Ambrose starts meeting her thrusts, snapping his hips roughly. His dick getting painfully harder inside of her.

"Who?!"

"You Mr. Ambrose! Oh shit!"

"Fuck yea!" Ambrose pushed her back onto him harder, the sound of skin slapping skin getting louder.

"Mr. Ambrose! Oh my god!" Angel cried out.

"Yes baby yes!" Ambrose moaned as his hand squeezed her throat; feeling his balls tighten with every thrust. "Oh god, get on your knees!"

Angel moaned and got on her knees. Wasting no time Ambrose shoved his cock into her mouth and she took it, bobbing her head back and forth at a fast pace, swallowing his cock. Mr. Ambrose's knees buckled and he threw his head back.

"I'm cumming! Fuck baby I'm cumming!"

Mr. Ambrose looked down at Angel with widened eyes and gasped as thick creamy white spurts shot into her mouth. Angel looked up at her teacher, both gazing at each other as she swallowed his seed with a moan. Mr. Ambrose continued to look into her eyes as he panted and continued to fist himself; draining the remainder of his cum from his now spent cock. Angel continued to suck him

"Oh fuck Angel. Oh god." Mr. Ambrose whispered as he pulled her up and kissed her, shoving his tongue into her hot mouth; tasting himself. He stuffed his flaccid cock back into his pants & zipped them up as Angel pulled her skirt back down and fixed herself up. Mr. Ambrose walked in front of Angel and helped her button her blouse back up, as she did to him. He leaned in and sucked on her neck, finally he spoke in a husky whisper voice ..

"I think we should get started on that worksheet Angel." Angel looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Yes Mr. Ambrose."


	2. The Unexpected Encounter

Angel was walking home from school. She had just started her third semester of her freshman year in college. College was fun she had to admit. She had the freedom to do whatever she wanted, when she wanted. The work load wasn't too bad and the professors were great. Although she didn't live in a dorm, she rented her own apartment a couple miles from the school with the money she had earned from working. Living alone was very refreshing, since she came from sharing a house with a brother and a sister. Yup, life was definitely good. Angel made her way to the supermarket to pick up some groceries for dinner. She was in the meat section trying to get the last container of steak when somebody's hand brushed hers, trying to get the steak as well. She looked up and her eyes widened ..

"M-Mr. Ambrose?" She stuttered.

Mr. Ambrose smirked his sexy smirk that made her heart melt just a year ago, when they had their little 'encounter'. The fact that he was wearing a tight gray shirt that hugged his every muscle, and fitted jeans with some white sneakers didn't make the lust for him any easier. The curly hair that hung over his face and stopped just above his eyes made Angel want him even more. And don't get her started on his voice ..

"Angel. My have you grown up since I last saw you." He said. Angel blushed. She knew he was talking about her "assets" that have grown over the past year.

"I have .." She agreed shyly.

Mr. Ambrose made Angel incredibly nervous. Maybe it was his piercing blue eyes, his muscular build, or the fact that she masturbated to the memories of him fucking her senseless in her old history classroom. Mr. Ambrose noticed, he always noticed since the day they met, and he loved every bit of it

"No need to be nervous Angel." He smirked. "I would've thought you grew out of the 'innocent school girl' phase."

"I'll always be an innocent school girl for you Mr. Ambrose .." Angel quickly shut her mouth, she couldn't believe she just said that. She looked up at Mr. Ambrose and saw that his eyes darkened. That made her even more nervous.

"Im sorry Mr. Ambrose I didn't mean t- .." He cut her off by leaning in close to her, lips mere inches apart

"Angel, I will not hesitate to fuck you right in the middle of this aisle."

Angel gasped, a pool of wetness forming in her panties. What is this man doing to her?

"Please.." She whimpered.

Ambrose leans into her neck, breathing in the scent that he loves so much.

"Please what?" He respond in a lust-filled voice.

Angel swallowed hard, remembering she's in a supermarket. She looked right into his eyes, her innocence shining through her eyes.

"Take me.." She whispered

Mr. Ambrose nipped at her bottom lip, whispering to her as well

"You're going to get into my car, I'm going to drive you to my apartment and I'm going to fuck you. Do you understand me?"

"God yes." She gasped

"Let's go."

The trip to his apartment wasn't long at all. As soon as they got into the house, Mr. Ambrose threw her books onto the ground, attacking her neck

"Yes." Angel moaned

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this Angel?" Mr. Ambrose growled

Angel whimpered as he tore her shirt off, unclasping her bra, sucking on her nipples

"Oh fuck" She moaned

"Mm ever since that day in history class, I stroked my own dick to the moans you made every night. Did you know that?" Ambrose moved to her other nipple as she answered

"N-no."

He bit her nipple causing her to yelp

"No what?"

"No Mr. Ambrose!"

"Mm, get on your knees." Angel obliged, quickly getting to her knees. Mr. Ambrose rubbed himself through his confines teasing Angel

"Tell me you want it."

"I want your cock Mr. Ambrose." Ambrose ran his fingers through her curly red tresses, gripping it so he can pull it towards his clothed cock

"What do you want with my cock Angel?" Angel looked up into his eyes, licking her lips

"I want to taste it, please let me taste it Mr. Ambrose." Angel begged

Ambrose groaned at her plea. Her innocence and submissive nature made him even harder. He quickly released his thick cock from his jeans and slapped it against Angels lips

"Open your mouth baby, come on." Angel wasted no time in taking his huge cock into her mouth, moaning at the taste that she missed for a year.

"Oh baby." Ambrose moaned. He looked down at Angel as she went to work on his cock. She slurped and sucked him fast, making him close to exploding

"Oh fuck, Oh god." Ambrose wanted to stop her but the sensation was overwhelming. Angel swallowed him whole and that cause him to explode down her throat with a hoarse yell

"God! .. Yes fuck!"

Angel continued to swallow his head down her throat, releasing a satisfied moan. The moan caused intense vibrations that made Ambrose hard again in a matter of seconds

"Oh shit. Lean over the fucking couch." He demanded; this is where the fun begins. Angel laid over the arm of the couch as Ambrose came up behind her, he bent down and whispered into her ear

"Im gonna fuck you so good baby."

Angel just moans at his words as he thrusts his girth inside of her.

"Fuck. Oh my god!" She yelled out. Ambrose starts to pound into her, groaning at the familiar tightness of her pussy

"Oh Angel, I love your fucking pussy!" He praised.

"Mm Mr. Ambrose, I'm cumming!"

"Cum.. for.. me .. fuck!" Ambrose punctuated with his thrusts.

"Fuck.. Fuck!" Angel squirted all on his cock, quivering from her intense orgasm

"Mm fuck." Ambrose pulled out of her pussy, leading her to the couch as he sat down, pulling her on top of him

"Ride me." Ambrose slipped himself back into her wet hole.

"Make me cum." At that command, Angel started bouncing up and down.. hard. Ambrose threw his head back, working her hips with his hands

"Oh fuck baby. God Angel you don't know what you fucking do to me!"

"Oh Mr. Ambrose!" Angel leans in and sucks on his neck while she rides him faster. She cups his balls and squeezes them in time with her thrusts

"Oh fuck, shit yea!" His moans were sounds of encouragement to her. She bounced on his dick even harder, getting him deeper inside

"Yes, oh god!" Angel moaned.

Ambrose leaned up and wrapped his arm around her body. He can feel his orgasm coming as he bounces her up and down in his wrapped arms, his teeth latched into her neck.

"Fuck come on Angel! .. Make me cum you fucking whore!" His dirty words sparked a fire in her. She proceeded to grind onto him, determined to make him cum.. hard

"Yes, cum for me Mr. Ambrose.. please let me taste your cum!" Angel begged. Mr. Ambrose gasped as she bounced onto him one last time.

"Fuck!" Angel got to her knees in time, catching his milky cream onto her tongue. Ambrose once again stared down at Angel, watching her take his cum like the slut she is .. at least for him she is

"Yes.. swallow it you fucking cum slut. Oh shit yea!"

Angel strokes all the cum from his cock, swallowing every last bit.

"Mm you taste so good Mr. Ambrose." She stroked his cock slowly, fisting the rest of his cum out of his spent cock. Ambrose looked down at her, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"You're such a bad girl Angel."

"Only for you Mr. Ambrose." Angel retorted.

His dick twitched at her innocent tone. He helped her up onto the couch and kissed her softly; lightly running his tongue against hers.

"God I love it when you call me that." He admitted. Angel smiled softly.

"I know."

Ambrose looked at her expectantly, like he was waiting for her to complete her sentence. Angel noticed

"I know.. Mr. Ambrose." Ambrose smiled and pecked her lips

"Good girl." He ran his thumb across her bottom lip, then leaned in and sucked on it.

"I want you." He whispered against her lips. Angel looked at him confused

"Want me?" Ambrose looked into her eyes, blue meeting green as he clarified

"I want you to be with me Angel. I need you to be with me and you need me to be with you. I know you do."

"But Mr.."

"Call me Dean." He cut her off. "You only call me Mr. Ambrose in the bedroom."

He smirked as Angel blushed, touching his cheek; a dimple popping out beneath her palm

"Are you gonna take me on a date .. Dean?"

Dean chuckled

"I might, under one condition"

"What's that?" She asked. Dean just smirked.

"You let me fuck you again .."


	3. Date Night

**I want to thank you guys for reading. Don't hesitate to leave a review ;)**

* * *

Dean has finally agreed to take Angel out on a date. She was currently in her room getting ready for her man to take her out. Her man. She never would have thought that Dean would want to be with her, but she was glad he did. There was an extreme physical attraction between them, but she also knew that the unpredictable substitute teacher had a big soft spot for her, and she was grateful for it. Angel got dressed and put on her make-up. When she got downstairs her doorbell rung. Just in time, she thought. She opened the door to reveal Dean, Mr. Ambrose himself, looking sexy as ever. However it was his breath the hitched in his throat. He eyes Angel up and down, admiring her curves, that stuck out in all the right places.

"Fuck Angel." Dean stepped inside and captured her lips in a searing kiss, grabbing her waist and pulling her flush into his body. He broke the kiss and Angel smirked.

"Ready for our first date?" She asked.

Dean rolled his eyes

"Yeah whatever. Lets just hurry up so I can get you back here and fuck you senseless."

Angel giggled, but on the inside she was shuddering. Despite her raging hormones, she decided to toy with him.

"Well I'm on my monthly cycle, so .." Dean furrowed his eyebrows

"Weren't you on your period last week?"

Angel gasped, how the hell did he know that

"Wha- .. How-" Angel asked in confusion. Dean tangled his finger in her curly red tresses and chuckled that sexy chuckle of his..

"Oh Angel. You should know by now that you can't hide anything from me." He leaned closer to her ear.

"I own you sweetheart." He whispered

Angel whimpered, unable to move. Dean removed his hands from her hair and stalked toward the door, opening it and turning to face his property, Angel. He smirked

"Let's go. We have reservations."

* * *

Dean stared at Angel as she picked at the remainder of her food.

"Full?" He asked in an amused tone. Angel looked up and blushed

"Yeah, but I think I'll take the rest of it to go." She said. Dean nodded.

"Good idea. I know you always get the munchies late at night."

They both laughed

"You know me so well."

"Like the back of my hand." Angel looked up and gazed at the man sitting across from her. They both stared at each other without saying a word. A few minutes passed until Dean spoke in a hushed whisper

"You look so good tonight Angel. Good enough to eat."

Angel bit her lip, wetness forming in her panties. God this guy is just amazing.

"Thank You .. Mr. Ambrose." The last part she whispered and she could have sworn Dean's eyes went a darker shade of blue. Hell, she could've sworn his whole eye color changed to a greenish color. Dean stopped the waiter that walked passed him and quietly asked for the check. He swallowed hard before he spoke

"Get your shit, and wait for me outside."

"What about my food?" Angel squealed out.

Dean growled, he leaned across the table, his voice still low and lethal.

"Fuck your food. Go to the fucking car and wait until I pay this check."

Angel nodded and whimpered and left the restaurant. She got to the car and waited on the passenger side. It wasn't until about 2 minutes later Dean came stalking towards her. He wrapped his hand around her throat applying pressure, his lips pressed into her hair, inhaling her scent, his favorite scent.

"You almost made me cum in there Angel. I told you to only call me that in the bedroom." He growled. Angel was breathing heavily from arousal.

"I .. I'm sorry Dean, I couldn't help it." She gasped out. Dean tightened his grip on her neck

"Oh you couldn't help it huh?" Dean reached under her skirt and pushed her panties to the side, sticking a finger into her wetness.

"D.. Dean! People might see us." Angel gasped

Dean growled into her neck, where his face was buried. He licked and sucked at her sweet skin before he respond.

"Angel.. I thought you would've figured it out by now that I don't give a fuck if we get caught. I should fuck you right here on the hood of this car." He fingered her harder and bit into her neck, drawing blood.

"Oh god... Mr. Ambrose!" Angel moaned.

Dean groaned and proceeded to grind against her a couple times before he stopped everything completely. He yanked her hair

"Get in the fucking car.. now!" He demanded.

Angel could tell by the tone of his voice that he was about to explode, in his pants at least. Angel got into the car and Dean followed, slipping into the drivers seat. They drove for a few minutes until Dean slowed down, pulling up into an empty abandoned garage. Dean stepped out the car without another word and Angel followed

"Dean what are we doing in a garage?" She asked

"I'm going to fuck you right here right now." Angel's eyes widened.

"Well why didn't you just drive us home. You could've had me there." Dean rolled his eyes and kissed her, picking her up and putting her down until she was seated on the hood of the car. He broke the kiss

"You ask too many questions." Before Angel had a chance to respond, Dean plunged his girth into her. She didn't even notice that he unzipped himself while he claimed her lips.

"Oh fuck.. Dean!" Dean plunged into her groaning

"No, what's my name?" He yelled.

"Oh fuck!" Angel moaned. Dean growled into her neck..

"What's my name Angel!"

"Fuck! Mr Ambrose!"

"Yeah, that's it." He grunted in satisfaction.

Dean slid out of her and turned her around. He pushed her down onto the hood and slid back into her from behind. He gently slid in and out of her, deep but slow.

"I'm gonna pound into you so hard Angel. God you don't know what you do to me.. you just don't fucking know!"

Angel looked back at him as she pushed herself back onto his cock.

"Fuck, don't do that." He gaped out. Angel slid back onto him again wanting more of him.

"Please .." She whimpered. Dean leaned down to her, his lips touching hers.

"Please what Angel? God, just tell me what you want baby and I'll give it to you."

Angel's eyes started to water. She knew deep down that his words had a deeper meaning, it wasn't just sexual.

"Take me." Angel whispered softly. Dean pressed his forehead to hers.

"Oh baby." He drove into her pussy, the need for her being too much to handle. "Fuck Angel!"

"Oh my god, Mr. Ambrose!"

"Cum for me. I need you to cum for me Angel!"

"Oh shit!" Angel came all over Dean's cock, but he didn't stop the ruthless fucking he was giving her and it made her orgasm much more intense. "Oh yes!"

"Yes baby, take it." Dean encouraged as he drove into her hole harder.

"Oh god." She moaned. Dean gripped her hip with one hand and pushed her face down onto the hood of the car with the other. He snapped his hips into her at a furious pace, triggering the approach to his orgasm.

"Yes! Fuck me, fuck me!" Angel squealed.

Dean clenched his teeth, her tightness being too much to bare. "F-fuck!"

Angel reached back and grabbed his hip, helping him push into her deeper "Yes, fuck me just like that!" Angel was getting incredibly tighter around his shaft, pushing him over the edge with such force. He gasped gripping his hair with both hands.

"Oh god, baby." He choked out as he leaned down onto her and spilled his seed deep inside of her. He continued to pump into her softly, circling his hips as his orgasm subsided. He buried his face into Angel's neck, placing soft kisses on her skin while repeating her name, over and over.

"Angel."

_Kiss_

"Angel."

_Kiss_

Angel turned her head towards him with a moan, faces inches away from each other

"..Dean.."

They shared a soft kiss, tongues stroking against each other.

"Come home with me." Dean said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Angel just bit her lip nodded ..


	4. Meeting The Guys

**The first three chapters were origianlly written in parts, if that makes any sense. This is the beginning of the chapter version of the story, if you will. Anyways hope you guys enjoy :D**

* * *

Angel's eyes fluttered open, the sun rays making her wince. She turned over and was met with the sight of a sleeping Dean. His lips were parted and he snored softly into the pillow his face was buried in. Angel couldn't help but giggle, he was cute when he slept. She realized that she may have giggled a little too loudly as she felt his fingers tangle into her curly hair, making her purr softly.

"Good morning Angel." She looked up to see his blue eyes staring down at her.

"Good morning." She whispered, blushing at his gaze. Dean curled a couple of strands of Angel's hair between his fingers, still staring down at her.

"Good morning...Sir." She corrected. Dean closed his eyes, a slight smirk on his face.

"You're learning quickly babe." Angel nodded in response.

Angel was naturally submissive to Dean. She would cook for him, clean up around the house, and answer to Dean's every beck and call. Although he never asked her to do these things, she felt like it was her place to do them, for him. They weren't quite in a 'traditional' Dom-Sub relationship, but Angel loved to cater to Dean's every need.

There were a few moments of silence before he spoke again.

"You have class today?" Angel closed her eyes and moaned softly at his touch

"Yes sir."

"It's a quarter to 8. You might wanna get going." Angel nodded and made her way to the bathroom. She showered and did her morning routine before getting dressed and heading downstairs. She woke up pretty late so there was no time for breakfast. Moments later Dean made his way downstairs, still buckling the belt to his ripped jeans.

"Um, did you want anything for breakfast? I know I don't have time to make your favorite but I can whip something up real quick before I leave." Dean smiled softly placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Its ok baby, I'll get something on my way to the shop."

Angel smiled. Dean currently owned his own Auto-Shop. Although he may substitute teach here and there on the side for some extra cash, his true passion was to be a mechanic. He liked working on cars and bikes, anything that meant getting his hands dirty and Angel supported him entirely.

"Ok, I guess I'll just get something at school." Angel grabbed her bags, and was about to open the door to leave, but was whipped around and thrown against the door. Dean was on her in an instant.

"I want you to come by the shop after school, do you understand?" Dean whispered to her. Angel whimpered and nodded. Dean shook his head, his eyes burning into hers.

"Do you understand me Angel?" Angel parted her lips, breathing heavily with arousal

"Yes sir." Dean grabbed her chin and captured her lips, Angel granting his tongue access immediately.

"Good girl." He murmured against her lips

* * *

The shop was quite busy today. A whole bunch of cars to be repaired and a couple of bikes as well. Dean couldn't be happier, business was definitely blooming. Though he was all about business right now, his mind just kept wandering back to the girl who has him feeling things he's never felt with a woman before, Angel, his Angel. What was she doing to him?

"Hey Dean!" Dean was brought out of his thoughts by one of his employees and best friends, Seth tapping his shoulder.

"What's up man?" Dean managed to respond. Seth chuckled

"Dude your out of it today."

Seth was one of Dean's best friends. They went to high school together and stayed friends ever since. He was the sensitive one out of the three of them, the third being his other friend Roman. Seth eyed Dean up and down and smirked

"It's her isn't it?" Dean rolled his eyes,

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seth continued to poke fun at Dean

"Ah come on, you know exactly who I'm talking about. What's her name… Princess?

"Angel" Dean corrected with narrowed eyes

"Yeah Angel!" Seth chuckled. Dean sighed, rubbing his temples

"Look Seth we'll talk about this later. In the mean time you have shit to do, so get to it." Seth rolled his eyes, walking back to his station

"Yes Sir!" He yelled out, making Dean pause.

"Damn Angel" He whispered to himself before heading to his station

* * *

It was pretty dark outside when Angel arrived at Dean's shop. She looked at her watch realizing it was going on 7pm. She walked in gazing at the many cars and bikes that were set aside to be worked on. Nobody was in the main working room so she assumed that everybody already left, until she heard a few voices. She walked to Dean's office and knocked. After a few moments she heard a voice

"Come in" She slowly opened the door and walked into the big office, revealing Dean, Seth, Roman, and 3 other guys, Drake, Sami, and Corey all in the room laughing and cracking jokes. The laughing died down as Angel met Dean's loving gaze. Angel cleared her throat, speaking up first

"Hey." She said softly, biting her bottom lip. Seth looked between her and Dean, putting two and two together before he smirked

"You must be Angel" Angel nodded and Seth reached his hand out taking hers in his before he kissed it gently

"I'm Seth" He smiled. Dean growled in his throat

"…Hi" She said shyly. Dean got up and approached Angel. She looked up into his eyes nervously as he spoke

"How was school?" Angel chewed on her lip before she answered.

"It was good" Dean placed his fingers in her hair, twirling her curls staring down at her. Angel stared up at him

"Sir.." She whispered. Dean groaned bending down and kissing her softly. Sami cleared his throat

"Uh are we going out for drinks, or are you gonna fuck her in front of us. Either way is fine with me." Everybody burst into laughter. Dean actually chuckled at his friend

"I bet you would like that Callihan, you fuckin' creep." Sami smirked

"Hey there's nothing wrong with a live porn show." Everyone chuckled again, Angel blushed at the bluntness of these men.

"Aw its ok sweetheart, we're only joking around." Seth said. Angel bit her lip cuddling closer to Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around her, smirking.

"So, are you coming with us?" He looked down at her with pleading eyes. Angel gave him a warm smile

"Sure." Roman got up and stretched, the big Samoan startling Angel.

"Guess we should get home and changed. Happy hour starts in an hour." Roman called out

* * *

The bar was crowded. Dean, Angel, Roman, and Seth managed to get there in time for Happy hour; everybody freshly showered and changed, ready for their night out. Drake & Corey couldn't make it for some unknown reason and Sami received a booty call from a stripper he's been seeing. So it was just the four of them tonight. Angel clung to Dean, not familiar with this type of atmosphere as they made their way to their table

"You're very… clingy to Dean. What's the deal?" Angel looked up, meeting Seth's gaze

"He makes me feel safe." She shrugged. Dean smirked at his girl and kissed her head

"She's just a little shy." He explained. Roman chuckled

"A little?" He looked at her. Angel broke the eye connection, blushing into Dean's bicep

"I rest my case." Roman took a sip of his beer, still amused. Dean shrugged and sipped his beer as well

"She doesn't really know you guys." He said

"Well she could get to know us." Seth said softly. Angel looked to Seth then to Dean. She could tell Seth was interested; it was one of her submissive instincts. Was Seth the "dominant type" too? Did Seth want her as well? Hell maybe even Roman was interested, she couldn't tell. But oddly enough, she found herself connected to these two men, the same way she was connected to Dean. Dean's voice bought her out of her thoughts

"Babe do you want another drink" Dean asked

"No thank you." Angel yawned. Dean chuckled

"Looks like somebody had a long day at school." Dean said.

"Yea." Angel smiled

"You should take her home, she's exhausted." Seth said

"Yea you're right." Dean gulped down the remainder of his beer and got up, taking Angel's hand in his

"Hey we're still on for tomorrow right?" Roman asked, referring to their Saturday chill days

"Hell yea man. Call me when you're on your way." Dean exchanged handshakes with Roman and Seth

"Will Do." Roman replied "See you tomorrow. You too Angel." Roman smirked. Angel blushed and Dean chuckled at his friends as he escorted Angel out of the bar. They got into the car and Dean turned to her

"So, what do you think about those two jackasses?" Angel giggled and shook her head

"They're not that bad." Dean smirked and pecked her lips. He drove off, taking his woman home so she could get some much needed sleep.


	5. Saturday Chill Day

**Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows. Now, let's get on to chapter 5 shall we :)**

* * *

Dean was up pretty early. He sat downstairs doing some paper work for the shop before his boys came over. It was his "Saturday Chill Day" he liked to call it. Him and is boys would get together on Saturday and just chill out with some beers and food. He heard light footsteps and then he heard the shower running. He smiled, knowing his Angel was up and ready to help out with the gathering for later on. Dean set his papers down and walked upstairs, stripping himself out of his clothes when he reached the bathroom door. He quietly slipped into the shower noticing Angel's back was turned to him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and buried his face into her neck. Angel yelped in surprise.

"Dean! God you scared me." Dean chuckled then lapped at her spot, making her arch her back and moan

"Good morning baby." He said as he continued to lay kisses across her collar bone. Angel moved her head to the side allowing him more access to her neck.

"Good Morning, Mr. Ambrose." Dean groaned at the name. If it was one thing Angel knew how to do, it was to turn Dean on effortlessly.

"Turn around baby, and spread your legs for me." Angel slowly turned around, bracing her hands against the shower wall. Dean knelt down and stuck his tongue into her warm folds, earning a gasp from Angel.

"Oh.." Angel moaned out as Dean stuck his tongue inside of her. He groaned at her taste wanting more. He lapped at her clit then sucked it into his mouth with force.

"Mr. Ambrose, please just fuck me!" Angel yelled out. Dean looked up at her, still licking her pussy, but slowly. He stood up and positioned himself at her entrance before leaning in and turning her head around to capture her lips. He bit into her bottom lip as he slowly eased his way into her, both of them gasping.

"God Angel." Dean moaned before he pulled out completely and thrusted back into her hole.

"Yes, oh please." Angel moaned. Dean sped up his thrusts, gripping her hips hard

"Fuck yes, so good." He groaned, picking up the pace. Angel's body started to jerk as she got closer and closer to her release.

"Oh god Mr. Ambrose. I'm cumming!" She yelled

"Give it to me Angel. Cum baby." Angel shrieked cumming all over Dean's cock.

"That's a good girl." Dean kissed her shoulder lightly, pulling her off the wall. He pulled Angel on top of him as he lay down on the shower floor, the water spraying on to them as Angel slipped onto Dean's cock, riding him slowly.

"That's right baby, ride me." Dean cooed. Angel obeyed, coming down onto his cock hard.

"Oh fuck." Angel moaned. Dean leaned up, taking her breast into his mouth while meeting her thrust for thrust

"Mr Ambrose, oh shit yes.. More!" Dean slammed her down onto him, grunting with every thrust.

"Fuck Angel!" Dean groaned. Angel loved the look of pleasure contorted on Dean's face. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were clenched. It made her even more aroused. Angel started pushing down on him hard, his balls squeezing between them every time she came down on him. Dean threw his head back and gasped at the action

"Angel, oh god Angel!" Dean yelled. Angel met his thrusts at a faster pace, making him lose it.

"Cum for me Mr. Ambrose. Please I want your cum in my mouth right now!" Angel moaned. Dean grunted and shoved Angel off his cock by her hair. She leaned down as Dean stroked his cock

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Dean gasped and gritted his teeth as spurt after thick spurt of cum squirted into Angel's mouth. She looked up at him as she swallowed his essence, making Dean groan in satisfaction. Angel continued to suck him as his fingers played in her wet hair.

"Fuck. We should hurry up and shower. We have a lot to do today sweetheart" Dean managed to get out softly. Angel stroked him a couple more times before laying one last kiss to the head of his cock.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Angel was preparing the marinade for the ribs when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Babe, could you get that!" Dean called out from the grill area. Angel made her way to the front door, looking through the peephole to reveal Seth. Angel's breath hitched as she opened the door. He was wearing some fitted dark denim jeans and tight gray t-shirt, revealing well defined pecks and biceps. Angel looked up at him and he smirked

"See something you like Angel?" Angel flushed bright red at his observation.

"I'm sorry Seth. I just-" Seth cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. She looked up at him, her eyes widened

"Shh it's ok sweetie." He rubbed his thumb across her lips, staring into her green orbs. "Are you gonna let me in?" He said. Angel whimpered. Was that some kind of double entendre, or was she over analyzing his words?

"Um yea, sorry." Angel opened the door wider to let Seth in. Once she shut the door, she turned to meet Seth's gaze.

"Stop apologizing Angel. You have nothing to be sorry about." Angel smiled at his kindness.

"Dean is outside on the patio." She informed him while making her way back to the kitchen. Seth followed her, backing her up into the fridge.

"Who said that I wanted to see Dean?" Seth whispered. He bent down touching her lips with his. Angel gasped at his boldness. She placed her hands on his pecks, trying to push him away, but that only made Seth chuckle.

"You know, this submissive innocent thing you have going on is kinda cute." He rasped out. He placed a hand on her throat lightly squeezing, "I like it."

Angel looked at Seth with half lidded eyes, she knows this is a sign of a dominant trying to claim its property because Dean did the same thing to her countless times. Seth returned her half lidded gaze and leaned in, pecking her lips softly a couple times. Angel was frozen, clueless of what to do.

"Babe, who was at the door?" The sound of Dean's voice making her sigh in relief. Seth and Angel separated from each other as Dean walked into the kitchen.

"What's up man?" Dean said, slapping fives with Seth. Seth smiled at his friend acting like nothing happened

"Just came by to help out with everything." Dean turned to Angel, then to Seth. His eyes furrowed

"Something wrong here?" Gesturing between the two.

"No, nothing's wrong. We were just getting to know each other." Seth replied, looking at Angel. Angel looked to Seth then to Dean, cuddling closer to him and burying her face into his chest. Seth chuckled followed by Dean

"She's still a little shy I see." Seth spoke. Dean stroked Angel's hair, twirling her curls in between his fingers, the action signifying comfort. Angel purrs into his chest.

"Yeah. It'll take her some time to get used to you and the guys." Dean said

* * *

The chill day was in full swing. All the guys have arrived and began the festivities. Dean, Seth, Roman, Drake, Sami and Corey sat on the couch laughing and having a good time. Angel walked in handing Dean another beer.

"Thanks baby." He smiled. Angel smiled and got up, gathering her books. Dean frowned

"Where are you going?" The room went silent, all eyes on Dean and Angel. Angel bit her lip

"I'm gonna go finish my paper for school." She responded softly. Dean's gaze softened. He reached his hand out grasping hers.

"Please stay." He lightly begged. Angel blushed at his affection and sat down, cuddling next to him. Dean smiled

"Aww how fucking cute." Sami rasped out. Everybody laughed.

"Yeah, unlike that slut you were banging last night." Dean retorted. Sami huffed

"There's nothing wrong with sluts Ambrose. And she was cute, thank you very much!" Sami said before chugging his beer. Dean rolled his eyes and Roman chuckled

"How did you guys meet anyway?" Drake said, gesturing to Dean and Angel. Dean smirked when he felt Angel tense at the question

"I already told you she was a student in the class I was teaching." Dean gulped his beer. "One thing led to another and we hooked up." He shrugged

Roman looked to his right to see a smile spread across Seth's face as he drank his beer. He knew what his friend was thinking and he shook his head at the thought.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Roman said as he got up and made his way up the steps to the bathroom.

"Too much information bro!" Sami called out. Roman chuckled and continued on his way. After a few moments Angel rose to her feet, whispering to Dean that she had to make a phone call. Dean nodded and kissed her head. As Angel made her way down the hall, her head casted down to her feet; not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into Roman. The big Samoan steadied her, grabbing her waist and looking down into her eyes as she looked up into his.

"Careful beautiful." He whispered softly. Angel blushed a deep red.

"I'm sorry Roman." Roman groaned in his throat. Now he could see why Dean is so crazy about this girl. He backed her up against the wall and leaned in, rubbing his lips against her parted ones. He gently sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, groaning at her sweet taste. Angel purred in response.

"You're so beautiful Angel." He reached up put his hand around her throat, lightly applying pressure. " Dean is a lucky bastard." Roman breathed out, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Roman please.." Angel gasped out. She was shocked, shocked and confused by his actions. First it was Seth, now Roman. But she felt obligated to surrender to the two men, as she does with Dean.

Roman had Angel right where he wanted her. He wanted her to give in, that was his mission ever since he met her. He applied more pressure to her neck making her moan out

"Please what Angel?" He whispered, their lips inches apart from each other. The front door closed and they found themselves interrupted.

"Angel?" Dean called out. Roman kissed her nose and made his way downstairs, leaving her in the hallway confused, and wet.

* * *

Angel stood with Dean as he said goodbye to the rest of his friends. She hugged Sami & Drake goodbye and slapped fives with Corey. The guys really took a liking to her timid nature, finding her innocence adorable. Dean snaked a hand around her shoulders as he led her back into the house, where Seth and Roman were.

"So you guys staying over tonight?" Dean said. Angel froze.

"Don't we always?" Seth chuckled while propping his feet up on the coffee table. Dean laughed and plopped down on the couch with his friends

"Right." He looked towards Angel and crooked his finger at her. Angel smiled sweetly and walked over to him. He pulled her down, sitting her on his lap.

"Did you have fun babe?" Dean asked. Angel nodded.

"Yes Sir." Dean smirked and kissed her lips. Angel moaned into the kiss and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Dean tangled his hand into her hair and gave it a light tug, making Angel gasp. He smiled against her lips. Angel broke the kiss when she heard a throat clear.

"You guys done?" Seth said with an amused look on his face. Dean chuckled, pulling Angel closer to him

"You jealous Rollins?" He smirked. Seth chuckled as well

"Maybe." He shrugged. Angel flushed, burying her face into Dean's neck, a defense mechanism she uses when she's nervous.

Seth smiled, loving the how he has some type of control over her feelings. Roman shook his head at his friends.

"Maybe we should find a girl of our own Rollins." He said as he nudged Seth. Dean nodded.

"Maybe you should." Dean agreed. However he didn't notice the way his friends were eyeing his girl, his Angel.

This was going to be a long night..


	6. Confessions

**Back with another chapter! Let's see what Angel & the boys are up to :)**

* * *

Angel woke up in the middle of the night. It was 2 AM; Sunday morning. Everybody has gone to bed about two hours ago and for some reason she couldn't sleep. She slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake up Dean and put her short, red-silk robe on. She made her way down the stairs and saw Roman sleeping soundly, but saw no sign of Seth. Angel's eyes widened; that meant he was awake. She quickly got to the kitchen and made her hot raspberry herbal tea with honey and lemon and made her way to the study room, hoping to avoid coming into contact with Seth. She sat on the window sill overlooking the patio and sipped her tea moaning at the taste.

"What are you doing up?" Angel froze mid-sip and looked towards the door, Seth. He stood at the door in nothing but a towel; his shoulder length black hair hanging down, dripping wet. Angel whimpered at the sight

"Angel?" He called softly as he made his way towards her. He finally approached her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up so she was standing face to face with him.

"I.. couldn't sleep." Angel finally managed to get out. Seth smiled and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"What are you doing up?" She asked. He smiled, leaning in to nuzzle her jawline.

"I always take late night showers, they're soothing. Too bad you didn't wake up sooner, you could have joined me." His eyes gazed into hers; he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers, never breaking eye contact

"Seth, please.." She whimpered. Seth's gaze intensified; his hand moved up and tangled into her hair, pulling on it gently.

"I want to kiss you." He breathed out. He moved closer to her, rubbing his obvious erection against the silk of her robe as his lips slowly touched hers. He pecked her lips a couple of times, patiently waiting for her to open up so he could taste her tongue with his. However Angel refused to open up, as far as she's concerned, her tongue belongs to Dean. Seth took a step back, the corner of his mouth turning upwards into a knowing smirk.

"One of these days, Dean is going to share you with me… Angel." Seth left her in the room, his words echoing through her mind.

* * *

It was 7 am Angel opened her eyes and yawned quietly. She couldn't help but think about Seth. Deep down, his words excited her, if Dean was willing to share her with Seth she wouldn't object. She suddenly found herself aroused at the thought. Both Seth and Dean pounding into her ruthlessly at the same time, while telling her to scream for them; she could get used to that. She looked over at Dean and bit her lip, he was sleeping soundly but she needed to do this; she wanted to do this. She slowly dove under the covers and released his cock from his boxers. She stroked him a few times then took the head into her mouth, sucking it hard. Dean began to stir, a low groan escaping his lips. He looked down to see his Angel sucking his cock, a smirk appearing on his face; the sight was beautiful to him. Angel hadn't noticed that Dean was watching her until she finally looked up, her eyes meeting his. Without breaking eye contact she slowly sank her mouth down his shaft then back up again. Dean slowly thrust his hips up into her mouth wanting more. Angel got the hint and sank down on him again, taking his cock head down her throat, swallowing him

"Oh god baby." Dean breathed out. His eyes were still focused on hers as she started to suck him faster. He reached down and fisted his hands into her hair, guiding her as she sucked

"Yes, Angel." He refused to close his eyes; he wanted to watch Angel take his cum into her hot mouth. He wanted to see her swallow his load. He started to grit his teeth, his orgasm approaching rapidly

"Angel, baby I'm cumming." Dean rasped out. His mouth hung open as he watched Angel lick his slit slowly then abruptly swallow him whole. That action alone sent him over the edge.

"F-Fuck! Fuck Yeah!" Dean gasped out. Four thick spurts of cum coated Angels tongue and she hungrily accepted them, swallowing it with a moan of approval.

"Yeah. That's it, take it. Take it all down your throat baby." Dean moaned as he watched her deep throat him again; collecting more cum. She loved to taste Dean, all of him. Dean came down from his orgasm and stroked Angel's hair as she continued to play with his semi- erect member. He smiled at his baby.

"Good morning gorgeous." He finally greeted. Angel looked up at him and blushed, hiding her face into his thigh.

"Good morning. Sir."

* * *

Angel went downstairs to make a big breakfast for the three big men. Seth was still asleep and she breathed a sigh of relief. She started on the pancakes and heard footsteps approaching her. She smiled thinking it was Dean, coming down from his shower but she was sadly mistaken

"Good morning Angel." The deep rumble of his voice gave it away, Roman. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her hair.

"Good morning Roman." Angel said sweetly. She stood frozen as Roman buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. She couldn't help but remember that Dean always does this to her; its how a dominant shows affection. Roman brought her out of her thoughts as he rubbed her tummy with his thumb

"It smells good in here, what are you making?" He said. Angel looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting his

"Um, pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and a side of fresh fruit." Angel replied nervously. Roman smiled

"Sounds good." He caressed her tummy once more, his way of mounting his prey. "Do you cook like this for Dean every Sunday?" He whispered. Angel nodded. Roman sucked her earlobe into his mouth and she moaned.

"Mmm. Well just know that you'll be cooking like this for me.." He trailed off as he turned her head towards him before pecking her lips softly, ".. real soon."

* * *

Angel served the men breakfast, leaving them alone to go finish the laundry. They sat eating in silence until Seth spoke up.

"You must really love having Angel around." He got out as he finished swallowing his mouthful of food. "She does everything around here." Dean nodded

"Yeah. Even though I don't ask her to do these things, but you know how she is." He chuckled.

"Do you love her?" Seth added. Dean looked at him puzzled. Roman chewed his food slowly, eyeing Dean as well.

"Yeah, do you?" He egged on. Dean furrowed his eyebrows at his friends.

"Of course I do, you guys know this." He hissed He didn't understand why his friends were hassling him.

"Does she know that?" Roman asked. Dean sighed.

"I didn't get a chance to tell her yet." He understood that his friends were dominants as well and wanted to make sure he was living up to his expectations as a proper dominant himself. He also noticed how they took a liking to Angel this past weekend. He was grateful for that, but he also couldn't help but notice that they were hiding something from him.

"Why do you guys care so much about my relationship with Angel all of a sudden." He asked. Seth and Roman paused. They both spoke about this last night. They both couldn't help but feel a connection to the submissive; a deep attraction you could say. Seth & Roman both cared for Angel, it was a dominant thing. But they didn't know how to tell Dean; rather, they didn't know how to ask Dean. Seth cleared his throat; he was ready to have this conversation. He felt it was the right time.

"Dean, there is something Rome & I need to get off our chests." Dean looked at his two friends

"What's up?" Seth took a deep breath. He was about to answer until Roman cut him off.

"We want Angel."


	7. Dominating Angel

**Alright, let's see how Dean is going to react to his two best friends ;)**

* * *

"We want Angel." Roman blurted out. Dean sat there emotionless. He knew his friends wanted Angel from the moment he brought her around them. He figured sooner or later something like this would happen.

"Dean, did you hear us." Seth called out. Dean blinked a couple times before clearing his throat.

Yeah. Yeah I heard you."

So are you ok with that?" Roman asked. Dean shook his head at the audacity of his friends

"Does it look like I'm ok with it?" He snapped. "I've seen the way you two look at her. You just want some quick fuck with her but that's not gonna happen dammit!" Dean ranted on. "Angel deserves to be cherished and loved, not treated like a fucking one night fu-.."

"Who said we didn't love her!" Seth snapped back furiously. Dean looked to both his friends, seeing the angry and hurt expressions written across their faces. Roman spoke up

"Listen Dean, we would never hurt Angel. We feel a strong connection with her just like you. And you can't deny that she feels a connection with Seth & I as well. You're her dominant, you can't be that oblivious to her feelings." Dean nodded, Roman was right.

"I just love her so much. The thought of sharing her.." Dean didn't need to finish his sentence for his friends to understand.

"We're not going to take her away from you Dean. We just want to bond with her and establish our dominance… and love her all the same." Seth confessed. Roman nodded in agreement and looked to Dean.

"Look, we can do this. I mean we shared a girl before. Not for very long, but we did." Seth chuckled at Roman's failed attempt of persuading Dean. Dean chugged down the last of his drink and looked to his boys.

"So when are we going to do this?" Seth and Roman smiled. They would have to establish their dominance with Angel and there was only one way to do it.

* * *

It was Tuesday evening. Dean hasn't come home from work yet and Angel was worried sick. He should've been home by now; she made him dinner and everything. She wrapped the dinner up and put it in the oven until Dean decided to come home. Her heart was racing, what if he didn't want her anymore? What if he found out about Seth and Roman coming on to her? Her eyes started to water as different negative thoughts ran through her mind. Suddenly she heard keys turning in the lock. She stood up as Dean came through the door, his eyes immediately setting on hers.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled. Angel let a tear fall and slowly walked towards him. Dean frowned, pulling her into his chest.

"Angel, what's going on?" He said softly. Angel wiped her eyes and looked up at him

"I didn't think you were coming home to me tonight." She whispered. Dean tilted his head to the side, a confused expression gracing his handsome face

"Why would you think that?" Angel turned her head, unable to meet Dean's gaze. Dean cupped her chin, between his forefinger and thumb, and turned her face towards him.

"Angel, talk to me." He demanded. Angel turned and met his gaze; his blue eyes boring into her green ones.

"I thought.. you might've found somebody better." Dean's gaze softened. He shook his head and ran his fingers through her soft red curls.

"How could I find somebody better.." He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. ".. if I have the best in the world right here in front of me." Angel let another tear fall and Dean wiped it away.

"I love you Angel. So fucking much, you don't even know." He whispered. Angel wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I love you too Dean." She whispered. No more words needed to be said between the two. Dean leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers, lapping at her bottom lip. Angel got the hint and opened up for him; his tongue immediately stroking hers as he rubbed circles on her lower back. Angel pulled back and looked into Dean's eyes ..

"Make love to me."

* * *

Dean had Angel on top of him, bouncing up and down. He looked up at her to see her face contorted in complete ecstasy; mouth open, eyes closed, soft mewls coming from her sweet mouth, all of which was enough to make him lose it at that very moment. He leaned up and tangled his hands into her hair, his face right in front of hers.

"God Angel, you're so beautiful." Dean kissed her lips softly and pulled her closer to his body.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Dean continued to whisper. "God I love you so fucking much baby." Angel whimpered at his confession. Dean wasn't much of the emotional type, she's noticed for the past several months that they've been together; but when he was, it was the cutest thing ever. To see this strong, tough man breakdown and become so vulnerable like this made her heart ache for him more. She wanted him forever.

"Oh Dean." She moaned as she sank down on him, making his member go deeper inside of her

"That's it baby, ride me." Angel had her hands on his shoulders as she started to sink down on his cock harder. "Ride me just like that." Dean cooed.

"Oh yes. I'm cumming." Angel moaned. Dean gripped her hips, pulling her down onto him faster as he thrusted up into her. The pleasure was unbearable for the both of them

"Fuck baby." Dean groaned out. Angel threw her head back, her orgasm ripping through her

"Oh God Dean I love you." She moaned out, her cum dripping down onto Dean's cock. Dean felt the familiar pressure forming in his belly. He thrusted a few more times and the pleasure became too much

"Angel!" He yelled hoarsely, cumming deep inside her. He buried his face into her neck, sucking her sweet skin into his mouth.

"I love you." He panted into her neck. Angel stroked his hair, panting herself.

"I love you too, Mr. Ambrose." She whispered. Dean gripped her tighter, not wanting to let go. He collapsed back onto the bed, with Angel still on top of him. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her head occasionally until he heard her snoring softly. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I love you Angel."

* * *

It was Friday, the last day of school and the start of summer break. Angel couldn't be any happier. She's been staying at her own apartment since Wednesday, not really hearing from Dean. She couldn't help but think for the worst again, but she quickly decided not to. She was currently sitting in the library of her school, studying for her final for her last class of the day. She took her phone to check the time, but instead she saw that she received a text from Dean.

_Come straight to my house after school._

Angel couldn't help but notice that the text was very .. vague. He didn't bother to elaborate, but he didn't need too. Angel would be there.

* * *

School was out and Angel was excited to start her summer vacation. She was definitely starting it off right, because she was on her way to Dean's house; her man's house. She got to his apartment and put her key into the door. She opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. Her eyes widened; there were candles laid out in a row, sort of like a path leading up the steps. She dropped her bags and followed the candles up the steps. She saw that they actually led to the bedroom and her heart raced. The bedroom door was cracked open a little and she suddenly became nervous. She pushed the door open and gasped. Standing in the bedroom were none other than Seth and Roman, both shirtless. She hasn't seen them in a month, ever since that Sunday. Angel was speechless, she turned to the side and saw Dean; sitting in a corner watching her with an emotionless expression on his face. She stared at him and he stared back.

"Angel.." Dean final spoke. He got up and made his way towards her. Angel finally found her voice and cut him off.

"Dean, what is this." She looked towards Seth and Roman. Dean looked at his friends then back to Angel and sighed.

"Angel, this is the reason why I've been distancing myself from you lately." Angel looked at him, confusion written all over her face

"I don't understand." Dean took her hand in his, caressing it with his thumb.

"You know I love you Angel, right?" Angel nodded.

"Well, apparently I'm not the only one who does." Angel's eyes widened.

"Seth and Roman love you Angel, and they want to be your dominant." Angel shook her head, tears in her eyes

"You're giving me away?" Dean's eyes furrowed; his gaze intensified

"Fuck no, are you crazy? I would never do that." Dean growled. Angel, startled by his outburst stepped back. Dean calmed down and pulled her to him.

"I love you Angel, I would never give you up to anybody else." Dean pleaded. "But the guys and I came to an agreement, and it's out of my hands." Dean kissed her lips softly and sat back down in his chair in the corner. Seth walked up to Angel pulling her flush into his body

"Angel, we will never hurt you." He tangled his fingers into her hair. "Please let Roman and I be your dominants, along with Dean." Seth rested his forehead against hers. "Let us love you." Seth's eyes bore into hers; she nodded. Seth smiled softly and turned to Roman.

"You ready?" Roman returned his smile and nodded. Angel knew what was about to happen, she knew how they had to establish their

dominance and she also knew they would have to do it in front of Dean; since he was her sole dominant. Roman walked over to her and Seth and stood behind her.

"Angel, you're so beautiful." He whispered into her ear. He placed soft kisses onto her neck and kneaded her breasts through her cotton black shirt. Seth stood back and removed his pants and boxers. He stroked his member as he watched Roman and Angel share a kiss. Roman stroked her tongue over and over with his, and then sucked her tongue into his mouth. Angel moaned into the kiss; she felt Roman start to lift her shirt up and she lifted her arms up helping him. Roman unclasped her bra and threw it to the side.

"Oh Angel." Seth moaned out as he stroked his cock. He leaned forward and sucked on her nipples.

"Oh god Seth, please." Angel threw her head back as Seth gave her left nipple the same attention. As Angel was distracted, Roman pulled down her pants, as well as her panties; he stuck his tongue into her wet folds.

"Oh my god." Angel gasped.

"Bring her over to the bed." Seth breathed out. They got Angel to the bed and laid her on her back. Roman went back to sucking her pussy immediately, addicted to her taste.

"Yes Roman." Angel moaned as Roman sucked on her clit. Seth leaned down and kissed her softly. He broke the kiss and laid his cock against her lips.

"Suck my cock Angel." Angel looked up at Seth to see his big brown eyes darken a bit. Angel looked over to Dean; she knew she had to do this but she still wanted some type of approval from him. Dean gave her a stiff nod and she took the cock into her mouth, her eyes suddenly on Seth's.

"Oh god baby." He moaned out, pushing her hair to the side. He thrust into her mouth deeper and Angel deep throated him; swallowing his whole cock

"Oh fuck! God that feels so good." Seth yelled out. Angel moaned around his cock, never breaking eye contact with him. She abruptly stops sucking him.

"Oh god!" She moaned as she looks down to see Roman lapping at her clit, slurping her folds into his mouth.

"Such a sweet pussy Angel, god it's so good baby." Roman moaned. Angel started to move her hips with his mouth, Roman lapping her juices up hungrily.

"Oh f-fuck... Roman!" She screamed as her juices squirted onto his tongue. Roman moaned at her taste. He lifted his head up and kissed Angel's lips softly; he looked up at Seth.

"I think she's ready for you." Angel whimpered as the two men switched positions. Roman stood up and removed his pants, standing in the corner to let Seth claim Angel first. Seth tapped his cock onto her wet folds, biting his bottom lip.

"Tell me you want it." He demanded. Angel looked over to Dean, that stoic expression still on his face.

"Don't fucking look at him!" Seth yelled. Dean growled in his throat at the way he was speaking to his Angel. Seth knew Angel loved the rough treatment, so she was going to get it, tenfold. "Tell me you fucking want it Angel!"

"Oh god I want it Seth!" She finally screamed out. Seth growled through clenched teeth and inched himself into her wet pussy.

"God baby… so tight!" Seth gasped out. Angel threw her head back. She had no idea Seth would be this big. She stared into his eyes as he fucked her hard and fast, just the way she likes it.

"Oh my god, yes.. yes!" She moaned. Seth pressed his forehead onto hers as he drilled into her. His balls slapping against her ass.

"This is what you wanted isn't it Angel?" His tongue darted out to lick her swollen lips. "You wanted me to shove my cock into your tight little pussy from the moment you saw me." Angel whimpered, her orgasm approaching. Her hands moved down to her clit only to be slapped away. Seth placed both of his hands on her neck and squeezed lightly.

"That's my clit, my pussy!" He growled. "You don't touch it, do you understand me?" Angel nodded and moaned, but Seth wasn't satisfied with that gesture.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes!" Angel screamed out on the brink of her climax. Seth pounded into her harder, his sweat dripping onto her belly

"Yes what?" He questioned further. Angel clenched her teeth, her eyes boring into his

"Yes sir!" Angel arched her back, squeezing on Seth's bicep. "Oh my god I'm cumming!" Seth threw his head back, closing his eyes tightly as he ruthlessly pounds into her.

"Oh god Angel, cum for me!" He screamed. Angel dug her nails into Seth's arms and exploded.

"Oh god yes!" Seth pounded into her one last time and erupted

"Fuck!" He roared, cumming deep inside of her; claiming her. He leaned forward over Angel's quivering body and kissed her. Their tongues hungrily fighting each other. Angel ran her fingers through Seth's long black hair, finally submitting to him. Seth smiled against her lips, panting as he broke the kiss.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips. Angel blushed

"I love you too.. Sir." Seth placed one last kiss to her lips then moved to the side. It was Romans turn..

"Turn over baby." Roman demanded. Angel obeyed and got on her hands and knees. She felt Roman caress her swollen pussy with his thumb before he inched himself into her.

"Yes Angel." He leaned down and kissed her back softly, sucking the skin

into his mouth as he slid in and out of her with ease.

"Roman .. more, please." Angel whimpered. Roman leaned down into her ear placing soft kisses on it before speaking.

"More what baby?" He slid deep inside of her, earning a slutty moan from her sweet mouth. Roman bit her shoulder, then lapped at the mark that he left. "Tell me what you want Angel." Angel turned to look at him, their lips slightly touching each other. Angel leaned forward and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, moaning as he started to pound into her. Roman growled at her boldness; he loved it. He pulled back from her only to push her down onto the bed further and drill into her.. hard.

"Yes, yes fuck me Roman!" Her screams went straight to his cock. Roman gripped Angel's hips hard and fucked her like she wanted; hard and deep.

"Fuck yeah Angel. Take it!" He growled at her. Angel fisted the sheets and bit on her fingers as she looked back at Roman pounding into her pussy. His abs glistened with sweat and his pecks flexed with every thrust. The sight alone was enough to make her cum.

"Roman.. oh god." Roman licked his lips in concentration. He wanted to wait for the right moment to hit her spot; to make her cum dangerously hard.

"You gonna cum for me.. HUH?!" He roared.

"Yes. Yes I'm gonna cum!" Angel screamed back.

"Then fucking cum for me. Fucking cum for me Angel!" And with that Roman angled his hips and thrusted into her; hitting her spot right on.

"Fuck!" She squealed; jerking her hips as she squirted all over the place with Roman's cock still inside of her. Roman thrusted one more time as more of her juices squirted out and toppled over the edge.

"Oh shit, fuck Angel!" Roman growled as spurt after spurt of his cum squirted into Angel's tight hole, mixing with Seth's. His mouth hung open as he continued to pump into her softly, collapsing onto her back. He could hear Seth and Dean coming towards them as he placed more soft kisses to her back. Angel looked at the three men panting, trying to recover from orgasm. Seth and Dean stroked her hair and she felt Roman kissing her neck.

"I love you Angel." Roman whispered into her ear.

"We all love you." Dean added. Angel looked at all three men; the three men that she now belonged to. Seth and Roman have just claimed her as theirs and she still had Dean. She couldn't help but feel … wanted and loved. She purred against Dean's thigh as he continued to stroke her hair. She felt Roman nuzzle her neck and Seth lay kisses on the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment

"I love you too, all of you."


	8. Making Up for Lost Times

**_Thank you guys again for the reviews and favorites. Now let's see where we left off :)_**

* * *

Angel was curled up on the couch with Seth watching TV. Dean and Roman had to work and it was Seth's day off. Angel was actually quite excited, that means she gets to bond with Seth. It's been a week since she was claimed by Roman and Seth and she already feels close to her two new dominants. However she couldn't help but notice as she was getting closer to them, she was drifting farther away from Dean. Seth stroked her hair and brought her out of her thoughts; making her purr into his chest

"Feels good doesn't it?" Seth chuckled. He looked down at her as she nodded into his chest. Angel looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes sir." Seth smiled softly and lent down to kiss her lips. Angel returned the kiss eagerly, moaning as his tongue touched hers. He grabbed her leg and pulled her on top of him. Angel was now straddling Seth's waist as he probed her sweet mouth with his tongue. Seth broke the kiss and stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Angel, you're so goddamn beautiful, you know that?" He whispered. Angel nodded and looked away, his gaze making her a little nervous. Although she was rather close to her new Dom, he still had the power to make her feel nervous sometimes. Seth frowned; he knew something was wrong with her. He turned her head towards him, slowly examining her.

"What's wrong baby?" Angel sighed and ran her fingers through Seth's soft hair.

"It's Dean." She started. "We haven't really been spending time with each other ever since.." Angel trailed off, but Seth knew what she was thinking. He rubbed on her thigh and nodded.

"I know Angel." He said. "Dean just needs more time to get used to this arrangement and accept it. He'll come around eventually, he always does." Angel smiled. She knew Seth was right; Dean was just being stubborn and hard headed. She planted a soft kiss on Seth's lips before removing herself from his lap.

"I think I should get dinner started. The guys will be here soon." Seth sighed. This was supposed to be the day where he bonded with Angel, but she was too worried about her relationship with Dean to even spend time with him. He knew that he needed to speak to Dean about this; because as far as Seth's concerned, Dean was hurting Angel.

* * *

The four of them sat down and ate dinner together while watching TV. It was pretty quiet and the tension was thick. Roman was sitting on the couch, focused on the TV show they were watching. Dean was slouched over his plate pouting and picking at his food and Seth was just glaring holes at Dean. Angel sat there randomly stirring her cup of tea when the TV just shut off. Everybody looked back to see Seth sitting there with the remote.

"I was watching that." Roman blurted out nonchalantly. Seth shook his head.

"Well you're not watching it anymore." He turned to Dean, a glare returning to his face. "We have more important things to take care of at the moment."

Dean turned around and looked up at Seth, meeting his gaze. His eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Dean seethed. Seth shook his head, his glare never seizing

"You, you piece of shit." Seth snapped. "You've been moping around and pouting like a 5 year old every time Roman and I come by."

"And? What, you're trying to tell me how to conduct myself in my own fucking home?!" Dean yelled out. The conversation was getting heated as the two of them got deeper into the conversation.

"No dumb ass." Seth sneered. "I can careless about how you 'conduct yourself in your own fucking home'." Seth used air quotes for emphasis. "But it just so happens that your behavior affects somebody; somebody I care about, somebody I fucking love!"

The room was silent. Angel's eyes widened; she didn't want to cause a rift between the two friends just because she and Dean were having problems. Roman sensed Angel's sadness and wrapped her in his arms, stroking her hair softly. Dean shook his head and huffed, slouching down into the couch.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Seth's gaze intensified at Dean's statement; obviously he didn't give a fuck about what's going on here.

"Well maybe that's because you weren't listening to me, you bastard." Dean growled, he was ready to launch himself at Seth; he was tired of his shit.

"Seth just leave me alone." Dean warned, but Seth was not intimidated.

"No! How long is it going to take you to accept the fact that Angel is not just yours anymore." Seth ranted. "You were content with our arrangement when we proposed it to you, now you're just being a jealous, stubborn jackass." Angel gasped and ran upstairs. She couldn't take the arguing and the bickering anymore; and it was all because of her. Roman watched Angel retreat upstairs and his jaw ticked, he was going to set these two straight.

"Enough!" Roman roared. Dean and Seth froze; they have never seen Roman lose his cool like this before.

"We are not going to solve this issue by going at each other's throats. Don't you think you're hurting Angel even more by acting like this?" Dean and Seth sighed, Roman was right.

"You're right Rome." Seth admitted. Roman sighed and lowered his voice.

"Listen, I put an offer up on a house in Tampa. It's not that far from here." Roman started. "I know we wanted to surprise her with it, but if we can't come together on this then there will be no house."

Seth and Dean nodded. Dean rubbed his hands over his face and exhaled loudly. He was exhausted from work and just flat out emotionally drained. He stood up and headed to the kitchen silently, putting his dishes in the sink. As he was making his way up the stairs to his room he heard Roman call out.

"Make sure you work this out with her Dean!" Dean rolled his eyes and trotted up the steps

"Yeah, Yeah." He waved off. Seth just sat there with Roman shaking his head at his friend. Seth huffed

"What an asshole."

"Seth.."

* * *

It was 1 am in the morning and of course Angel was up. She couldn't sleep ever since Seth and Dean sat there and argued in front of everyone. She couldn't help but blame herself for all the ongoing tension that has been in the house lately. Dean hasn't shown her any affection ever since she was claimed by Seth and Roman. He was ok with it before, so what changed all of a sudden? Seth and Roman left hours ago and she suddenly felt alone. She needed one of her Doms to comfort her, to hold her, to kiss her, anything.

Dean was currently in the shower, he was in there for about an hour now and Angel was suspicious. She got up and quietly snuck into the bathroom and saw Dean through the shower glass. His back was facing her and his head was against the wall. He looked like he was lost in his own little world. Angel decided to comfort him; she was his submissive after all. She slipped her clothes off and stepped into the shower.

Dean never even heard her step in as she ran her small, soft hands down his back; trying to get his attention. She could feel Dean tense under her palm and she immediately brought her hand back to her side. Dean turned around, strands of his hair curling just above his eyes in a wet heap. They stood there silently just staring at each other. Nothing really needed to be said between them because their eyes did the talking. Dean could clearly see hurt and guilt in Angel's eyes, while Angel can see love and regret in Dean's. Angel's eyes widened as Dean lifted his hand up and brought it to her face, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. He trailed his hand to her hair and stroked her wet tresses making Angel purr softly. He smiled at her reaction and pulled her into his wet naked body; staring deep into her eyes before leaning in and capturing her soft lips with his. Angel moaned into the kiss, to say she missed this side of Dean was an understatement. Angel kissed back eagerly her hands on his well-defined pecks. Dean broke the kiss and pressed his forehead onto hers, staring deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He stated simply. Angel's eyes softened; she didn't know how to respond to his apology.

"You don't have to say anything Angel." He continued. "Just let me make it up to you, give me another chance baby." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips. Angel just nodded, her tears mixing with the shower water that has been trickling down her face. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Words couldn't describe how she was feeling. Of course she accepted his apology; she accepted it even before he apologized. She loved this man so much.

Her hands started trailing lower onto his body. Her fingers grazing against his rock hard abs as she let his tongue dominate her own. She moaned as she reached down further, grasping his semi-erect member in her hands. Dean's breath hitched into the kiss, but he didn't stop kissing her; he couldn't. Angel wrapped her hand around his cock firmly and stroked him slowly. Dean groaned and thrusted his cock into her hand, his tongue still probing her oral depths. Angel sucked his bottom lip into her mouth as she started to fist him harder and faster, loving the sounds of his moans.

Dean suddenly broke the kiss, but his lips still remained on hers as he moaned against them.

"Oh god Angel."

The sound of Angel's hand working against his swollen member was making him crazy. His pre cum came out in big globs as Angel worked his cock harder, trying to bring him to completion.

"That's it baby. Stroke me harder." He continued to whisper against her lips, stopping occasionally just to suck on her tongue.

"I want to taste your cum Mr. Ambrose."

Dean stared back at Angel; his mouth hung open slightly and a soft noise escaped his lips at Angel's words. He grabbed her face with both hands and pulled her in close; their faces rubbing against each other's.

"Angel. Oh god Angel." He grunted through clenched teeth. He was about to cum and Angel knew it. She stroked him harder and faster; her tongue darting out to taste the salty skin on his cheek. She sucked on his jawline and Dean gasped, he was cumming .. hard.

"Fuck baby! Oh fuck!"

Dean squirted thick spurts of cum into Angel's hand; kissing her as he continued to coat her small palms with his milky white load.

"Mm, oh fuck." He moaned into the kiss.

Angel broke the kiss and stared at him for a few minutes before bringing her hand up to her lips slowly. Her eyes never left his as her tongue darted out and she lapped at his creamy seed; cleaning her hand off thoroughly. Dean released a shuddered breath as he took in the sexy sight.

"You taste so good, sir." She whispered against his lips after she finished. Dean laid light kisses on her neck and collar bone before abusing her mouth. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against hers and smirked.

"You're such a dirty girl Angel." Angel blushed. He trailed a hand into her hair, yanking it back gently; burying his face into her neck.

"My dirty girl."


	9. Our New Home?

"Hurry up Angel!" Seth called out from the living room.

Today they were going to go check out the house that Roman put an offer on. They just found out yesterday that the house was theirs; however, Angel still doesn't know about it.

"I'm coming!" She said softly. A few seconds later she came down the steps and joined her boys in the lounge area.

"Took you long enough." Seth said impatiently. He was the punctual one of the house, besides Angel of course. Angel's face reddened.

"Sorry Seth." Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Angel into his body.

"Lighten up pretty boy. What's the fucking rush anyway?" Seth growled in his throat and was about to respond until Roman stepped in.

"Enough you two." Roman turned to Angel and held his hand out. "Come on Angel."

Angel smiled softly and took his big hand in hers. They walked out the door and into the car, with Dean and Seth close behind; both mumbling curse words.

* * *

The car ride was rather quiet & that confused Angel. Normally these guys would be cursing each other out or talking about things that happened at work. She was sitting in the back next to Roman, Seth was driving, and Dean was leaning back in the passenger seat with his eyes closed. Angel couldn't help but admire how Dean looked. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt with dark jeans; his hair curled on the bottom of each strand with some falling into his eyes; and he wore a silver chain-linked chain around his neck that added to his bad boy appearance. It's kind of hard to believe that this guy is a part time substitute teacher. Angel could feel her breathing quickening with arousal as she observed him more. Dean was definitely a beautiful looking man; and his rough dominating nature only adds to his beauty.

Dean suddenly opens his eyes and glances into the rear-view mirror, his eyes instantly fixing on Angel. His eyes kind of held an amused look in them and Angel found herself blushing and turning away. Dean smirked and blew a kiss at her and she bit her lip. All of a sudden the car came to a stop.

"Seth what the hell?" Dean said as he adjusted himself. Seth glanced at Dean then at Angel and smirked.

"Looks like you guys made up." He said. Angel blushed and nodded, and Dean just chuckled

"No shit Sherlock. It took you that long to figure it out?" He got out sarcastically. Seth shook his head

"Well you know what that means?" Angel looks between the two of them, a confused expression gracing her face.

"What's going on?" She asked. All three men smirked.

"You're about to find out babe." Roman said as they all got out the car.

Angel looked around the unfamiliar neighborhood. It was secluded and quiet. A lot of grass and trees surrounded the area and big houses took up the sidewalks. She held Roman's hand as the four of them walked to a big cream colored house. They all walked inside and were met with a Realtor.

"Ah Mr. Reigns, glad you can make it." The Realtor smiled. He held his hand out and Roman shook it.

"Yeah, thanks man. We really appreciate this." Roman stated sincerely. The Realtor smiled.

"No problem man. So these must be the others who will be moving in as well." He said as he looked to the rest of them. Roman smiled.

"Yeah. This is Dean, Seth and Angel." Roman introduced. The Realtor shook Seth & Dean's hand and approached Angel. He looked down at her and smiled softly.

"Ah Angel. I heard so much about you." He reached out and took Angel's hand; laying a soft kiss to her skin; both of their green eyes boring into each other. Dean growled at the exchange, but Seth & Roman couldn't bother with Dean's anger, they were both fuming inside as well.

"It's very nice to meet you .." Angel trailed off.

"Leo. Leo Kruger." The Realtor finished for her with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Kruger." Angel said softly.

Leo Kruger was a very big man. He was very handsome too. Angel noticed how every muscle seemed to burst out of his navy blue suit. His shoulder length black hair was smoothed back into a low pony-tail, and he sported a very well kempt goatee. She couldn't help but notice that he had an accent as well. Angel couldn't deny that there was an immediate attraction, but she was already taken by three wonderful men that meant the world to her.

Leo couldn't help but admire Angel's appearance. He has never seen anyone so beautiful before. He found himself getting lost into her almond shaped green eyes and he looked down to see her plump pink lips. He wanted to taste them so bad, but he had to hold his composure. He caressed Angel's hand with the pad of his thumb and Angel blushed.

"Shall we take a tour of the house then?" Leo said. Angel turned and looked at her men, all three of them had angry snarls on their face, but Angel could care less about that.

"A tour of the house?" She repeated. Roman's face softened when he looked at Angel.

"Yeah." He smiled. "We made an agreement to move out of Dean's apartment and buy a house together. We wanted to surprise you with it earlier, but you and Dean were having problems. I wanted all of us to be on the same page before we made the decision to start a life together." Roman explained. Angel smiled and kissed Roman softly. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss.

"Uh. Are we taking this tour or what?" Seth interrupted. Angel blushed and hid her face into Romans neck and Leo chuckled.

"Looks like she's a little shy." He said. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Just show us the fucking house Kruger. And keep your eyes off my girl." He growled out.

"Our girl." Seth corrected.

* * *

"And that's the end of our tour. What do you guys think?" Dean was actually impressed with the house, Roman did a good fucking job.

"I like it." Seth blurted out. Dean nodded in agreement and so did Roman.

"So do I. But there's only one opinion that matters here." Roman said as he smiled softly at Angel. Angel bit her lip and glanced around the house one more time before making her decision.

"I want it." She said shyly.

"Are you sure?" Seth smiled. Angel nodded her head quickly causing the guys to laugh.

"Alright Kruger; we'll take it." Roman said. Leo smiled and nodded.

"Excellent. I will fax you the paper work in about a week, since the house is still being renovated." He stated. He shook everyone's hands but kissed Angel's when he approached her. Dean abruptly pulled Angel to his side and snarled at Leo.

"Watch it Kruger." Dean warned as they left the house. Leo put his hands up in defeat as he watched the bunch exit the house.

"I am watching it." He whispered to himself and smiled as he watched Angel get into the car, before it sped off.

* * *

**Oooh Leo ..**


	10. The Job Hunt

"I want you to move out of your apartment." Roman whispered as he rubbed Angel's back. They were currently sitting in the tub, Angel straddling Roman. They were surrounded by big white peaks of bubbles and vanilla scented candles spread all throughout the bathroom. Angel sighed into his neck as he pulled her tighter.

"No." Angel replied softly. Roman has been asking her to move out of her own apartment for days, but she just wouldn't budge.

"Come on babe. You don't need it anymore." Roman tried to reason. Angel shook her head, laying light kisses to his neck before she responded.

"What if.. what if something happens between us & I have nowhere to go?" Angel looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She didn't like talking about the possibility of breaking up with her boys, but she knew she had to just to make a point to Roman. Roman shook his head at her argument.

"Nothing is going to happen between us Angel. God, we love you so fucking much baby." He caressed her cheek, bubbles appearing on her dimpled cheek. "I love you so much." Angel nodded.

"I love you guys too." She sighed. "But this is my decision. I know you guys are my Doms but.." She looked into Roman's eyes, his gaze was intense. "But, I have to do what's best.. for me." Roman smiled. The shy innocent Angel is slowly fading away and she is being replaced by that feisty, go-getter that has been waiting to make its debut to the world.

"Ok baby. If that's what's best for you then, you can keep the house." Roman finally budged. Angel smiled and pecked his lips softly. Roman quickly returned the kiss, his tongue slowly entering her mouth. Angel moaned into his mouth, grabbing onto his hair. Roman groaned and lifted Angel up slightly, slowly pulling her back down, but this time she was impaled right onto his thick cock.

"Oh god." Angel sighed. She slowly moved up and down, loving the feel of his cock inside of her. She wrapped her arms around Roman's neck as he started to take control.

"Baby, you're so tight." He whispered with a groan. Angel whimpered onto his lips before running her tongue across his bottom lip. Roman caught her tongue between his teeth and lightly sucked on it, causing her to arch her back and take his cock deeper.

"Roman. More, please baby." She gasped. Roman leaned forward and buried his face into her neck, sucking at the wet skin as he thrusted up into her repeatedly.

"Oh fuck, yes!" She screamed as she threw her head back. Roman growled and lapped at her throat, pulling her down onto him harder.

"Are you gonna cum Angel?" He breathed out against her neck. Angel nodded frantically, water splashing from beneath them.

"Yes. Yes I'm gonna cum!"

"God baby. Give it to me. I want to feel your pussy tighten around me. I want you to cum all over my cock." Roman taunted in a hushed whisper. Angel gasped, his words sparking a fire within her. She bounced onto him harder and threw her head back as her orgasm ripped through her.

"Fuck Roman!" She screamed. She grinded onto his cock and leaned forward, biting and sucking on his collar bone. Even though they were in a tub full of water, Roman could still feel her juices dripping down his shaft onto his ball sac; and it made him lose control.

"Angel! Oh baby." He growled into her hair as he pumped his seed deep inside of her. They lay there cuddled into each other's arms, panting and caressing each other. There was so much love in the room at the moment, that no words had to be spoken.

* * *

"Dean, don't do that!"

Angel rolled her eyes at Dean as he carelessly stuffed the plates and cups into the moving box. They were moving into the new house in a couple of days and they have been packing for the last 3 days. Even though the apartment is small, they sure did have a hell of a lot of stuff.

"Why can't we just buy some new plates and shit. Aren't we supposed to be starting fresh?" Even though Dean could be a stick in the mud and a careless bastard, he did have a point.

"But, I like those plates." Angel whined. "They remind me of the time when I cooked you dinner and .." Angel turned her head and blushed. Dean chuckled and moved in behind her, leaning down to her ear.

"And what Angel?" He whispered. He traced his tongue around her earlobe and sucked it into his mouth.

"And.. you fucked me on the kitchen counter after I served you dessert on them." She finished in a hushed whisper. Dean groaned in his throat and turned her head towards him.

"Well in that case.." He trailed the pad of his thumb against her lips. "We can keep them; and you can serve me dessert on them again." He leaned in, his lips touching hers as he spoke. "Then I'll fuck you on our new kitchen counter." Dean then pecked Angel's lips and spoke after every kiss.

"I'll fuck you in front of Roman."

_Kiss_

"And I'll fuck you in front of Seth."

_Kiss_

"Then I'll fuck you in front of the whole world."

Dean stuck his tongue into Angel's mouth in a heated kiss. Angel moaned at his aggression. She loved the dominant, bad-boy side of Dean. That's what drew her to him ever since their class room encounter. Dean pulled back and broke the kiss; pressing his forehead to hers, speaking just above a whisper.

"Because you're mine, Angel."

Angel nodded at his words. Dean sucked her bottom lip into his mouth then nibbled on it, causing Angel to whimper.

"Hey we're back!" Seth interrupted as he walked into the kitchen. Dean narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at Seth.

"Fuck you Rollins." He huffed and returned to packing his stuff. Angel bit her lip; trying to stop herself from giggling.

"Right back at ya' Ambrose. We got a lot of shit to get done." Seth retorted.

"No shit, pretty boy." Dean quickly replied back. Roman chuckled as he looked on at the confrontation. Seth shook his head at his friend and made a beeline towards Angel. He hasn't seen her all day and he just wanted to taste her lips again.

"Hey baby." He greeted with a smile. Angel looked up at him and smiled back at him. She missed Seth, she hasn't spent that much time with him recently due to all the drama with Dean and moving.

"Hey Sethie." She giggled. Seth shook his head and chuckled.

"Stop calling me that." Angel shook her head back at him as he inched closer to her lips.

"No." She whispered against his lips. Seth's gaze intensified as he leaned down closer to her. He grabbed her head in both hands and kissed the hell out of her. Nothing else mattered at that point; all Seth cared about was loving and protecting Angel. He was never going to leave her. Their tongues battled for dominance, with Seth's gaining the upper hand. He moaned into her mouth as his tongue lapped against hers repeatedly. Seth smiled against her lips as he heard her whimper, and broke the kiss.

"I want you." He stated as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I want you so bad." He whispered. Angel blushed and stroked his abs through his thin black shirt.

"Well too bad Rollins. We got a lot of shit to do today, remember?" Dean smirked.

"Actually I already packed my things from my apartment. It seems as though your apartment is the only one that isn't done." Seth replied back with a sly smile. "So in actuality, you're the one who has a lot of shit to get done today, Ambrose."

Dean was furious, he hated to be out-witted. He huffed and stormed towards the study room, taking Angel with him. Roman just stood there shaking his head with an amused smirk on his face. Seth scoffed at his friend; looking on as they walked.

"What an asshole."

"Seth.."

* * *

Since Angel was moving to a new city, she decided to find another job; one that was closer to her new home and so she wouldn't be out so late. She switched all her classes to day time hours; that way she would have more time to make it to her new job in Tampa.

Angel was in the study room looking through a few ads in the paper for Tampa jobs. It's been hours since she started looking but she found a job that interested her. It was an Administrative Assistant job at a Real Estate Company. It was perfect for because she is studying Business Administration in school. This would give her some experience and it would look good on her resume for future job opportunities. Angel grabbed the phone and dialed the number. She sat nervously until a lady answered before the third ring.

"Grand Capital Real Estate Firm. Ronda Bryant speaking, how may I help you?

"Hi. My name is Angel Alvarez. There is an ad in the paper saying that there is an Administrative Assistant position available for your company."

"Oh yes." She replied eagerly. "We are looking for one to start right away, are you interested?"

"Yes ma'am." Angel responded quickly.

"Ok. I just need your contact information."

Angel gave Ronda all her contact information as well as her educational background and work experience.

"Thank you Ms. Alvarez. It sounds like you fit the criteria that we're looking for."

Angel squealed in excitement quietly, not wanting to startle the lady on the phone.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Bryant."

"You're very welcome Ms. Alvarez. I will notify Mr. Kruger as soon as possible and he will give you a call."

Angel's eyes widened. Mr. Kruger? It can't be who she thinks it is.

"M-Mr. Kruger? As in .. Leo Kruger?" Angel choked out

"Yes of course." Ronda chuckled. "The best Real Estate Agent in Tampa." She gloated with confidence. Angel nodded forgetting that she was on the phone.

"Oh, ok." Angel said. Ronda could just hear her frowning through her words.

"Is there something wrong dear?"

"No, no. I'm fine, just a little nervous I guess. Being called in for a job for 'The Best Real Estate Agent in Tampa' just kind of intimidates me, I guess." Angel chuckled nervously. Ronda smiled on the other end.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine Ms. Alvarez. We will call you as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much." Angel smiled warmly.

"You're quite welcome sweety. Have a nice day."

"Thanks you too."

Angel hung up the phone and leaned back into the sofa. Leo Kruger as her boss? She knew she would run into Kruger again at some point, that was a given. But now he was her new boss, if she got the job that is. What good is going to come out of this? Most importantly, how is she going to break the news to Roman, Seth, & Dean. Only time would tell; and she knew that right now, wasn't the time..

* * *

Oh No. Angel's gonna get it ..


	11. Last Dinner & A Phone Call

**It was a long wait but here it is! Lets see where we left off ;)**

"21. I win!" Seth boasted with a smirk. This was the third game of Black Jack 21 he has won and Dean was not a happy camper.

"Fuck you Rollins." He huffed as he lit his cigarette. Angel giggled and pecked Seth's lips. She was sitting on his lap as the guys played different card games out on the patio.

Seth smiled and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Maybe you should congratulate me properly." He whispered into her ear. Angel shuddered.

"Later. I think Dean wants another rematch." She whispered back. Seth pouted, making her chuckled and kiss his cheek.

"Alright Rollins, one more game." Dean yelled out. Roman chuckled as leaned back in his chair.

"You said that last game Ambrose." Dean glared at Roman.

"I didn't ask for your commentary Reigns. Oh, and fuck you too." Angel couldn't help but laugh. She found Dean's tantrums pretty fucking adorable.

"Dean, stop being a baby." Angel decided to join in on making fun of Dean. Dean looked up at her and smirked.

"Oh so you want to join in on the fun sweetheart?" Dean questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Try me Ambrose." She smirked at him. Roman and Seth laughed loudly.

"You're gonna let her talk to you like that dude?" Seth taunted with a smirk, as he held Angel closer to him. Dean shook his head and chuckled; his eyes never leaving Angel's.

"Well what'd ya know.." He smirked as he shuffled the cards. "Looks like Angel here grew some fuckin' balls all of a sudden." Angel bit her lip and sent a glare to Dean.

"Yeah, I grew some big ones." Angel smirked. "Ones that are way bigger than yours …Mr. Ambrose." Dean glared at her and growled.

"Oh really? Because I didn't see any when I was pounding into that sweet pussy in the shower last night." Angel gasped and threw a balled up napkin at Dean. The boys just laughed at her and she blushed.

"Fuck you Ambrose." Angel blurted out. Dean winked at her and blew her a kiss. Roman and Seth chuckled.

"Alright, let's play some fucking cards!" Seth yelled out.

* * *

Angel was in her room packing the last of her clothes. She couldn't believe that she was moving out into a brand new house with her three boys. She couldn't wait to start fresh with her men. However, she was still concerned about telling them about her new job with Leo Kruger. He still hasn't called yet, but she has an eerie feeling that he will be calling.. soon.

"Hey baby." A voice whispered into her ear. She gasped, she knew it was Seth; and she knew what he wanted.

"Hey." She responded. "I didn't hear you come in."

Seth hummed in response and peppered light kisses onto her neck from behind her. Angel arched her back and threw her head back onto his shoulder.

"Are you going to congratulate me now?" Seth whispered into her neck. Angel nodded and whimpered as he sucked her skin into his mouth.

"Get on your hands and knees. We don't have much time." Angel whimpered and obliged to his request. She got on the bed, positioning herself on her hands and knees. She heard Seth lock the door and then unzip his pants. He pulled down Angel's panties, sliding them off and positioned his member at her entrance.

"Such a pretty pussy." Seth whispered as he rubbed his tip along her wet folds. Angel bit her lip and moaned softly; pushing her ass back against his cock. Seth hissed at the contact and dropped to his knees, burying his tongue into her dripping wet folds.

"Oh.. oh yes." Angel threw her head back and moaned. Seth sucked and lapped at her pussy feverishly; gathering her juices onto his tongue.

"Seth!" Angel screamed out as he bit on her clit. Seth gave her pussy on last kiss and stood up. He pushed the head of his cock into her wet hole, unable to hold off on his urges any longer. He leaned forward and captured her lips as he pushed the rest of himself into her.

"Oh fuck." He groaned into her mouth. He slowly slid in and out of her, her tightness making him still for a moment.

"God Angel. So tight baby." He growled out through clenched teeth. Angel whimpered and pushed back into him, fucking herself on his dick.

"Seth please. Please fuck me." She begged. Seth gasped, gripping her hips and drilling into her. This is what Angel wanted, this is what she would get.

"Oh fuck yes!" Angel screamed. She continued to push back into him as he thrusted into her.

"Seth, oh god baby." She leaned down and buried her face into the pillow, looking back at Seth as he fucked her.

"Yeah. So good Angel, so fucking good baby." Seth grunted. He looked down, watching as her hole swallowed his cock as he pushed into her. His hair was falling into his face after every thrust, and he was sweating. Angel observed the sight and couldn't stop her orgasm from ripping through her.

"Seth, oh fuck." She gasped. Her knees were shaking and she threw her head back; exploding all over his cock.

"Oh god." Seth moaned as he looked right at Angel. She was shuddering slightly and her mouth hung open as she looked back at him with half lidded eyes.

"Seth. Please let me taste you." Angel begged just above a whisper. Seth nodded, unable to speak at this point. He thrusted into her one more time, clenching his teeth as his orgasm approached.

"Angel fuck! Get on your knees!" He yelled. Angel quickly fell to her knees and took his cock into her mouth. She didn't have to suck him for too long as she felt him explode into her mouth almost immediately.

"God yeah, you fucking slut!" He groaned through gritted teeth. Angel looked up at him and moaned at his words; what can she say, she loved dirty talk. Seth gripped a handful of Angel's hair as she continued to drain the cum right out of him, swallowing each drop. She looked up at him, biting her lip as she stroked him slowly. Seth licked his lips and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Fuck Angel." He sighed. "Come on baby; let's go take a shower so we can go out to dinner."

* * *

"These prices are fucking insane." Dean complained as he studied the menu. They all went to a local Italian restaurant in the city. Needless to say, the prices weren't all that friendly.

"You're the one that made the reservations." Seth rolled his eyes. "You mean to tell me you didn't check the prices first?"

"Fuck you Rollins." Dean growled. He wasn't in the mood for his shit today.

"Can you two shut the fuck up for once. We're supposed to be celebrating." Roman blurted out; everybody fell silent. The atmosphere was bittersweet. They were excited to be moving but, so many memories were about to be left behind.

They ordered their food and about 10 minutes later their food came.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Angel sighed. Seth kissed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"I know baby." He cooed. "At least we won't be far, and we still have the shop here and your school is still here as well." Angel nodded.

"I know, but I'm gonna miss Dean's apartment." She admitted. Dean smirked swallowing his food.

"Yeah. That was where we fucked for the second time." He confessed with pride. Angel giggled.

"It sure was. And it was where you confessed your love for me for the first time." Angel said with a cheeky grin. Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Right." Roman and Seth chuckled at the exchange.

"So how's the job hunting?" Roman asked as he bit into his garlic bread. Angel almost choked on her drink, and it didn't go unnoticed by the boys.

"Something wrong?" Seth asked. His concern caused the other two men to turn their attention to Angel. She knew that if she was to tell them right now, all hell would break loose in this restaurant.

"Um, no. My drink just went down the wrong way." She lied. "Its going good." The lie seemed to be good enough because the tension drained from their faces instantly. Angel sighed in relief and continued to eat.

* * *

When they got home it was pretty late. They had to get up early tomorrow so they would be ready for when the moving truck arrives. They were all getting ready for bed until the phone rung.

"I'll get it." Dean yelled. He made his way to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Leo Kruger. I'm calling for Ms. Angel Alvarez."

Dean growled. He couldn't believe the audacity of this man pushing up on his girl.

"What the fuck do you want with Angel?" He practically hissed out. "And how did you get my fucking number?" He could hear Leo chuckle on the other line and that made him even more pissed.

"Listen, Dean is it?"

How the fuck did he know it was him on the phone?

"I don't want to cause any problems. Angel applied for a job at my firm and I called to set her up for a job interview, that's all." He confessed with his accent.

"Yeah, well she's not interested." Dean yelled back into the phone and hung up on him. He couldn't believe Angel wouldn't tell him about this.

"What the hell is your problem?" Roman asked tiredly as he made his way onto the bed. Dean glared at him.

"Why don't you ask Angel." Dean retorted. As if on cue Angel and Seth made their way to the bedroom, confusion written on their face.

"Ask me about what?" She asked innocently. Dean scoffed.

"Don't give me that innocent shit." Dean growled. "Why the fuck is Leo Kruger calling my house!" He yelled out. Angel was taken back by his aggression, but she wasn't about to back down.

"Angel, what is he talking about?" Seth asked. Angel glared at Dean briefly before she spoke.

"I got a job with Leo's Real Estate firm." She shrugged. The three men looked at her.

"And you didn't tell us?" Roman asked; Angel could hear a bit of anger and hurt in his voice.

"I didn't know how to." She whispered, looking down at her feet. The room fell silent for a few minutes.

"I can't believe this." Seth shook his head. Angel furrowed her eyebrows at them.

"Is it really that big of a fucking deal?" She asked; anger rising within her.

"Angel, remember who you're talking to." Seth stated firmly. Angel scoffed and gathered some of her belongings.

"You're not taking that job Angel." Dean demanded. Angel turned to Dean; pure anger written all over her face.

"Fuck you Dean." She seethed out. "I'm gonna need for you guys to let me make my own fucking decisions. I'm an adult, and I'm taking that job." She grabbed her things and stormed out of the room.. then out of the house.

Roman, Dean, & Seth were shocked. They have never seen Angel react that way; they have never seen her so… angry. Unfortunately they were too angry to even care at the moment. It may have been insecure of them, but Angel still disregarded their role of her Doms and she had to be punished; but they didn't have the heart to do it. They didn't want to punish Angel, but a long conversation was definitely necessary.

"FUCK!" Dean smacked a glass against the wall and it shattered at the contact. He stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

What were they going to do with Angel?


	12. Seperation

"I hope she's ok." Seth paced around the room. Roman had his eyes closed as he lay on the living room couch. He was just as concerned as Seth was, but he had to be the calm one in this situation.

"Seth calm down." He sighed. "I'm pretty sure she went to her house to cool off." Seth shook his head, still pacing around the room.

"Rome I'm still worried, even though I'm still a bit pissed off at her for not telling us about fucking Kruger." He groaned and plopped himself down onto the couch beside Roman.

"I know man, I'm pissed too." Seth looked at Roman with an incredulous look.

"You don't look pissed off." Roman returned Seth's gaze, his jaw slightly ticking.

"Oh trust me, I'm livid."

* * *

Dean was on his 6th beer of the night. He was drunk, but his anger sobered him up after each sip of beer he took. He was mad at Angel but was even more so pissed off at Kruger. How dare Kruger blatantly call his house to speak to Angel; HIS Angel! He didn't give a damn about that stupid ass job, as far as he's concerned, Angel doesn't need to have a job; Dean will take care of her until the day he takes his last breath. Even beyond the grave she would be taken care of. But Kruger, he was tearing their relationship apart and Dean wasn't having it.

He drank his last beer rather quickly and slowly observed the bar. There were a bunch of thugs spread throughout the establishment, as well as a few women, whores he assumed. Some of them have been throwing themselves at him all night. All he had to do was growl at them and they would leave him the hell alone. He was tempted a few times, hell he almost left with two chicks earlier but his mind drifted back to what he had at home. But then it dawned on him; Angel wasn't home. He didn't have to think too hard about where she was though. He thought about visiting her, but his stubbornness held him back. He tossed a $20 bill on the counter and left.

* * *

Angel cried. She cried for hours and hours after she left Dean's house. She couldn't believe how her men reacted. She loved them dearly but she hated them at the same time. Over the past few months her attitude has changed drastically. She was more independent; her own woman sort of speak, but still submissive at heart. She missed them, but she vowed to not make the first move. They were the ones who made a big deal out of nothing; as far as she's concerned, she did nothing wrong.

It was dark in her room. Warm vanilla scented candles illuminated the darkness that surrounded her. It was a calming sight; it made her feel at ease. That is until she realized that tomorrow was the day that she would be moving into her new home with the boys. She sighed quietly; she didn't know if she would be moving in with them tomorrow.. or ever.

_What's the point?_

She thought. She shifted in her bed and buried her face into her pillow. The tears stopped a while ago and her breathing steadied; allowing her to drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Dean you're going to drop the damn lamp if you carry all of those things at once!" Seth practically whined out. Dean rolled his eyes and puffed out smoke out of the side of his mouth from his freshly lit cigarette.

"Stop bitching Rollins, the lamp is fine." He huffed out as he packed everything carefully into the moving truck.

"You're such an asshole." Seth muttered quietly as he sealed the back of the truck shut and chained it up. They were finished loading everything up but something was missing; and they knew exactly _who_ it was.

"She's not coming is she?" Seth asked quietly. Even though he was pissed off at Angel, he stilled loved the living hell out of her; and so did Roman and Dean. Dean puffed out a cloud of smoke and turned to Seth, both hands buried into his jean pockets.

"What the fuck do you think, Sherlock?" He retorted casually. Seth narrowed his eyes at him, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Fuck you Dean. I'm not in the mood to deal with your fucking attitude today." Seth seethed.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up." Roman hissed out. He was not in the mood today either. Clearly they were all missing Angel, but were too stubborn to get her back. He was about to say something else but was cut off by a loud groan.

"Fuck this shit!" Dean yelled. He kicked the side of the truck and retreated down the road. Obviously Dean was hurt the most. He had a deep bond with Angel. He was her sole Dom for months until Seth & Roman stepped in and they respected that. Seth & Roman watched as Dean disappeared down the road without looking back.

"Should we leave him?" Seth asked nonchalantly. Roman gave Seth a side glare and nudged him with his elbow.

"Shut up Seth."


	13. Delivery

"Still no answer?" Seth asked. Roman sighed and shook his head. They've been trying to call Angel for the past two days now. It's been a week since they moved into the new house, and almost two weeks since they've seen Angel. They were starting to get worried.

"Maybe we should ride over to her house and check up on her." Dean suggested. Roman shook his head.

"No." He plopped down on the couch. "Obviously she's not answering our phone calls for a reason. Let's just give her some space." Dean threw his head back on the couch and exhaled loudly, while Seth clenched his jaw.

"So that's it?" He blurted out. "We're just going to let this go?" The anger in his voice was uncontrolled. Seth has been furious and miserable ever since Angel left. Roman sent a glare towards Seth.

"We have to. It's out of our hands now." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "She has to come to us."

Seth could feel tears pricking in his eyes as he slowly sat down. He was emotionally exhausted and angry. Why was this happening?

"I miss her." He whispered to his friends. They both glanced at Seth, sorrow filling their own eyes.

"We know Seth." Dean tried to comfort. "We miss her too. God I fucking miss her so much." He finished with a sigh. Dean knew his friends loved Angel with all their heart, but they could never love her as much as he does. They can't even come close to it.

Roman nodded, elaborating on his love for Angel in silence. The three friends sat there in silence for a few minutes before going up and heading for bed; Angel still invading their minds.

* * *

Seth polished the last section of the bike that he just finished and set it to the side for pick up. He wasn't in the mood to work today but he had to do what he had to do. He looked over to his right and saw Dean deeply immersed into his work. He wondered if he was thinking about Angel just as much as he was.

Seth looked up as he heard the door open. A guy walked in with his girlfriend, observing the shop with a smile on his face. Seth looked from the guy to the girl and his eyes softened. The girl had long curly red hair and green eyes just like Angel. She was light skinned, just like Angel; and she was short, just like Angel.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the girl giggled at something her boyfriend said and Seth perked his ears up. Her giggle sounded a lot like Angels. The girl had many similarities to Angel but she was missing something; curves. Seth smiled to himself as he thought about Angel's body; her short legs accompanied by her thick defined thighs. He licked his lips as he thought about her flat tight tummy and her double d perky breasts and her firm bubble ass. But he couldn't forget about her smooth, tight, sweet pussy. The way his cock fit into her perfectly, the way it gripped him with so much pressure.

"God Angel." He whispered out quietly.

"You alright man?" He snapped out of it at the sound of Dean's voice. He blinked twice and looked at his friend. Dean was wiping his grease covered hand with a towel, arching his eyebrows at Seth.

"Yeah." Seth cleared his throat. "I'm good. Just.. thinking."

Dean smirked. "About what?"

Seth rolled his eyes and walked with Dean over to a sitting area in the corner of the shop. They sat next to each other on the small couch.

"So what's up?" Dean asked turning to Seth. Seth sighed and rubbed his eyes hard.

"Angel.." Dean sighed and chuckled, already knowing what Seth was getting at.

"Seth, I don't want to talk about this again." Seth nodded and bit his lip. He knew this was a sensitive subject to Dean.

"Alright. Let's get back to work then."

* * *

Dean took a walk to a small park near the shop. He was on his lunch break but he wasn't hungry. He needed to clear his head of all the negative thoughts clouding his mind. He didn't know if Angel would be coming back and that scared him; it scared him to death. Angel made his life worth living ever since they got together. She made him think rationally when he was consumed with anger. She was indeed his Angel; his Angel on earth.

Dean sat on a bench that overlooked a beautiful lake. He took out a cigarette and took a long drag from it, surveying other areas of the park. He exhaled the smoke from his lips slowly as he observed a woman feeding the ducks in the lake. She had long red hair and she was fair skinned and short. She resembled Angel from afar and Dean couldn't suppress the slight smirk that came to his face as he observed the woman. He took another drag from his cigarette and watched as the woman walked away to a different part of the park.

Dean sighed and leaned back onto the bench, exhaling more smoke.

"Fuck." He whispered. "I miss you Angel, so fuckin' much."

* * *

The drive home from work was quiet. Neither man spoke as they were lost in their own thoughts; thoughts of Angel. Seth & Dean occupied the backseat as Roman drove. He was definitely tired and he was unable to concentrate at work. Apparently so were the other two men which resulted in Dean closing the shop a bit earlier than usual.

They were a few blocks away from their home, but stopped at a red light. The drive was about 45 minutes long so it was pretty dark outside. Roman looked out the right side window and saw a man and a woman, presumably his wife leaving the house for a night on the town. Roman smiled inwardly while observing the woman. She had black curly hair but she was short and curvy and when she turned around, Roman could see a faint hint of a dimple appearing on her left cheek. He instantly thought about Angel's smile. Her smile could light up a room and it made his heart melt every time. He remembered all the times he would kiss her dimpled cheek when she would blush profusely. Roman chuckled quietly as he thought about it.

"Uh, are you gonna drive or what?" Roman was brought out of his thoughts by Seth's voice.

"Oh.. yeah." He muttered as he stepped on the gas; Angel still invading his thoughts.

* * *

"Seth, this shit is nasty." Dean blurted out as he picked at the burnt fried chicken and lumpy mashed potatoes Seth had prepared for dinner. They got home about an hour ago and Seth decided to cook for them.

"Well I followed the recipe!" Seth huffed. Roman chuckled as he sipped on his beer.

"Well obviously you didn't follow one damn instruction." Dean snapped back. Seth leaned back in his chair and folded his arms against his chest.

"Well I'd like to see you cook something for once Ambrose." Roman shook his head and got up from his seat.

"Why don't we just order some pizza and watch the game." He insisted. Dean grinned, his dimples popping out and shot up from his seat.

"Sounds good to me!" Dean ran into the living room turning on the TV. Roman laughed as he picked up the phone.

"It wasn't that bad, right Rome?" Seth asked as he looked down at his failed attempt at dinner. Roman dialed the number and placed his ear to the phone.

"Seth, that shit was nasty."

* * *

"No!"

"Yes!"

Dean threw his head back as he watched The Steelers score a touchdown against The Bengals. Seth laughed before chugging on his beer, basking in Dean's misery.

"I thought you hated The Steelers?" Dean asked with slightly raised eyebrows. Seth shrugged.

"I do. But I hate the Bengals even more." Seth smiled. Dean shot him a glare, then turned his attention back to the game.

"Hey Rome, what's up with that pizza?" Dean groaned out. "I'm fuckin' starving man." Roman walked in with another beer, opening it and sipping it as he sat down.

"Patience Ambrose. It'll be here." As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Finally." Dean grunted. Roman made his way to the door and turned around slightly, looking back at Seth & Dean as they continued to argue.

"These two.." He chuckled to himself as he opened the door. He froze as he took in the sight.

She stood on the doorstep holding a box of pizza in her hands; a couple of suitcases accompanied her at her side. Angel smiled sweetly and bit her lip.

"Delivery."


	14. Reunited

Roman stood there speechless. Should he still be pissed at her for leaving, or did he miss her so much that he could overlook the events that have took place over the past 2 weeks. In the end, his love for this woman outweighed any other emotion he has ever felt as he took Angel's face in his hand and kissed her with all the love he could harbor. She moaned into the kiss and allowed Roman to shove his tongue damn near down her throat. She missed this, he missed this.

After a few minutes Roman pulled back and placed his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes lovingly.

"God I missed you." Roman whispered while caressing her cheek with his thumb. Angel bit her lip.

"I missed you guys too." She replied softly.

"Roman, stop hogging the damn pizza!" Dean called out from the living room. Angel chuckled as Roman shook his head. Roman reached for her bags and closed the door behind them.

"Come on. There's two jackasses in there waiting to see you." Roman mumbled. Angel giggled and trailed behind Roman, making their way into the living room.

"Hey guys, we have a special delivery." Roman smirked. Dean scoffed; his focus still on the television.

"Roman, stop being a lame ass and just give us the fucking piz-" As he averted his gaze from the TV to Roman, he had to stop mid-sentence at what he saw. He was silent as he slowly stood up; an unreadable expression on his face. Seth stared at Dean as he stood and focused his gaze to where Dean was looking; his breath hitched.

"Hi." Angel said softly to the two men. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet as she watched Dean inch towards her. Roman moved out the way as Dean came closer, coming less than an inch away from her body. Angel looked up into his eyes, his blue orbs reuniting with her greens.

"Hi Dean." She suddenly spoke. Dean stared at her a bit longer as silence filled the room. Truthfully, Dean wasn't sure of what to say; but god, it was what he wanted to do to her. She looked so beautiful, so refreshed and energized. It was as if those two weeks made her into a different person, physically at least.

Dean cupped her chin between his forefinger and thumb and tilted her head back; pressing his forehead to hers, just like Roman did.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered against her lips before he captured them into a hot searing kiss. He pulled her body closer to his as his tongue entered her mouth, slowly stroking hers. Angel moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck while he caressed the small of her back. She gasped into the kiss when she felt a pair of arms wrapping against her middle from behind her. Dean growled as she broke the kiss and looked behind her; Seth appearing in her line of vision. He smiled slightly as his lips rested against her cheek.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She smiled as he slowly lent in and captured her lips. She was sandwiched between Seth and Dean as Seth softly ran his tongue against hers from behind her and Dean rested his face into her neck from the front, laying kisses against her skin.

Roman sat on the arm of the couch with his arms folded against his chest, watching the exchange with a small smirk playing on his lips. He was happy that Angel returned to them and everything is back to normal; well at least for now. They still had to talk about what happened. He wanted answers and he was pretty sure Seth & Dean did as well.

* * *

"I don't know." Angel sighed. "I don't know what sparked that anger within me. I just want to be my own woman."

Roman, Seth and Dean sat there as they listened to Angel. They could understand where she was coming from, and maybe they did play a part in all of this (of course they did) but it still hurt when she left.. abruptly at that.

"I guess you have a point." Seth nodded with a sigh. "We kinda did overreact, especially Dean."

Dean sent a glare at Seth and gave him the finger before he replied. "Yeah, I may have overreacted."

"May have?" Angel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Dean chuckled. "Alright I did. I'm sorry babe, I love you." He finished with a cheeky grin; his dimples popping out a second later.

"I love you too Dean." She giggled.

"Hey, what about me?" Seth pouted.

Angel smiled and shook her head. "I love you too Seth." She looked over to a smiling Roman and shook her head at him as well. "I love you too Romie."

"Romie?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Uh yeah, that just slipped out." She chuckled. "But maybe that'll be your new nickname." She smirked.

"I'll take it." He winked.

The room fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments before Dean spoke.

"Don't ever leave us like that again Angel." He said softly. Angel nodded and set her eyes on his.

"I won't."

"Promise me, promise me you won't. Promise _us_ you won't." He pleaded. Angel saw the hurt in his eyes. This was the vulnerable Dean that she has witnessed many times. Seeing him like this makes a warm feeling form into her stomach; and her heart. Angel looked around at Seth and Roman and saw the hurt in their eyes as well.

"I won't, I promise." Angel slowly lent into her personal space. He wanted to kiss her, he needed to kiss her; he needed to re-claim her, they needed to reclaim her.

"It hurt Angel." He whispered against her lips. "It hurt so bad when you left.." He captured her lips in a hungry sloppy kiss, trailing his fingers into her hair. Seth rested his hands against her jean-clad thighs; rubbing them softly as he kissed on her shoulder. Roman knelt in front of her, rubbing on her calves. A tear ran down Angel's face as she felt her men touching her again. It felt so good, it felt so right. She loved these men a lot; maybe even too much.

* * *

"Oh god." Angel moaned. Roman's face was buried in between her legs, lapping at her wet folds hungrily. Roman loved her taste, as did Dean and Seth. But Roman believed that he could eat her out all day if he could; he just couldn't get enough of her.

"Fuck!" Angel squealed as she came into his mouth. Roman slurped her juices up slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Angel threw her head back as her body quivered, she wanted more; she needed more. She looked over at the three men as they stood side by side watching her. One by one they would have their way with her; they had to reclaim her as theirs.. again.

Roman removed his clothes and hovered on top of her naked body. He lent down and kissed her softly, lightly running his tongue against her lips, then sticking it inside of her mouth.

"So beautiful." He murmured against her lips before he thrusted into her without warning.

"Oh.." Angel gasped into his mouth. Roman stilled for a moment to let her readjust to his size.

"Move.. please.: Angel stared into his eyes pleadingly. Roman thrusted into her a couple of times, before he stopped completely. He looked into her and lightly traced her lips with his tongue.

"Tell me." He whispered. "Tell me what you want baby."

Angel whimpered and moved her hips against him, making him hiss.

"Fuck me." She whispered through gritted teeth. Roman sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as he roughly drove into her. Angel screamed out and gripped her hands into his long black hair. She loved him inside of her, she missed it.

"Come on baby." Roman cooed. "That's it."

"Fuck yes!" Angel squealed out as Roman hit her spot repeatedly. He buried his face into her neck as his hips slapped against hers.

"Oh god, fuck yeah." He groaned into her neck. Angel could tell he was close; and she was as well.

"Right there Roman." She moaned into his ear. Roman gritted his teeth and slammed into her making her arch her back and clench around him.

"Fuck!" He yelled. Suddenly Angel started to quiver beneath him, she was about to cum.

"Cum for me Angel. Come on." He whispered against her lips. He was so close but he wanted Angel to cum first; however he didn't know if he could hold off any longer.

"Roman, oh god." Angel moaned as he took her nipple into his mouth. She gripped his bicep as he drilled into her one last time.

"Roman, fuck!" She screamed as she came all over him.

Roman threw his head back and growled out as he released deep inside her. "Oh shit!"

Roman laid a soft kiss to her lips as he slid himself out of her gently. He stood to the side as Seth made his way onto the bed.

"Turn over baby." He demanded. Angel obliged and got on her hands and knees. Seth wasted no time in sliding his member into her; groaning at the friction.

"Oh yes." Angel hissed into the pillow her face was buried in. Seth firmly gripped her hips and drove his cock further into her hole.

"Oh baby, so good." He bit his lip as he watched his cock disappear into her.

"Seth baby, more. I need more!" She practically yelled out. Seth growled and pushed her body down onto the bed so she was lying flat. He placed both hands on either side of her head and fucked her; fucked her hard.

"Oh my god, yes!" Angel cried. Seth buried his face onto the side of hers and drilled into her deeper, his orgasm approaching rather quickly.

"God, fuck!" He grunted into her ear. "Cum for me, cum for me now!"

Angel gasped, clutching the sheets into her hands as she cums. "Oh Seth, fuck yes!"

Seth drilled into her faster, suddenly stilling when he felt himself squirting inside of her.

"Oh fuck." He gasped out into her ear. He circled his hips, draining the remainder of his seed inside of her already filled hole.

"God, Angel." He panted, laying kisses onto her skin before removing himself from her hole. Angel panted heavily into the pillow, her eyes locking with none other than Dean. He walked over to her and smirked, pulling her up by her hair.

He settled himself on the bed and placed her on top of him. He laid a soft kiss to her lips and slid himself into her without warning. "Ride me, Angel."

Angel nodded and bounced up and down on his cock. Dean loved it when Angel rode him; she did it well. He placed his hands onto her hips and groaned as he thrusted up into her.

"Fuck!" She moaned out. Dean started to pant as she began to come down on him harder and harder and even harder after that.

"Fuck yeah, Angel." He moaned through clenched teeth. His skin was turning pink and his hair was all over the place. Angel knew what that meant; Dean was cumming, and he was gonna cum hard.

"I'm gonna cum Angel." He gasped out. It was rather quick, but watching Angel get fucked aroused him to no end. Hell, he didn't think he would last as he watched his two best friends drilled into her relentlessly.

Angel bounced on him harder, hitting her spot on her own. "Oh god!" She screamed as she doubled over on top of Dean. She gripped his pecks as he thrusted into her pussy harder each time.

"Fuck!" She shouted into Dean's ear as she squirted all over his member, making him topple over the edge immediately.

"Oh fuck, ahh!" He yelled out hoarsely, spilling his load inside her.

They both laid there panting and sweating and suddenly joined by Roman and Seth. They laid on either side of them as Angel still laid on top of Dean. Dean stroked her hair, all three of them smiling softly when they heard her purr into Dean's neck. Dean chuckled when he heard a soft snore escape her lips.

"Welcome home baby."


	15. Here We Go Again

"What about here?" Seth laid a light kiss against Angel's collar bone, making her giggle softly.

"Nope." She laughed.

"Ah come on!" Seth whined.

It was early in the morning and they were still in bed. Dean and Roman were to her right; sleeping of course, and Seth was to her left, trying to find her 'secret spots' as he would call it.

He kissed a spot on her neck, just below her earlobe and Angel shuddered, a slutty moan escaping her lips. Seth smiled against her skin and lightly ran his tongue against the spot, earning some more moans from her pretty mouth.

"Is that it Angel?" He whispered against her cheek.

Angel nodded and sighed. "Yes." She admitted breathlessly. Seth chuckled and caressed her tummy with his thumb, running across her belly button back and forth. Angel whimpered and ran her small, soft hand against his left peck. Angel had a thing for guys with pecks. Luckily all three of her guys had some really big ones. She smiled at the thought and Seth raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about gorgeous?" He smirked. Angel blushed and shook her head.

"You guys have some really big pecks." Angel admitted shyly. Seth chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's what CrossFit workouts do to ya." He grinned.

"CrossFit?" Angel whispered in a confused tone.

Seth nodded. "Yup. It's kinda like a broad range of training. Not just for a specific type of sport or physical skill; just a general form of exercise."

Angel nodded, still a little confused by it all. She threw her head back, accidentally landing on Dean's shoulder, causing him to stir and eventually wake up. His eyes slowly opened and he saw Angel and Seth cuddling and staring at him.

"What the fuck are you two looking at?" He groaned. They both burst out laughing. Dean was always a cranky little shit when he woke up.

Angel giggled and laid a light kiss to his chest, "Good morning babe." Dean pulled Angel towards him; her back pulled against his front as he nuzzled her neck.

"Morning gorgeous." He murmured. Angel let out a contented sigh as Dean laid kisses against her spot.

"Hey! He knew your 'secret spot' this whole time?" Seth pouted. Angel blushed and Dean laughed.

"Get over it Rollins."

Seth glared at Dean. "Fuck you, Ambrose."

"It's too early!" Came a deep voice. Everybody looked towards Roman to see him now wide awake.

"Shit, sorry Rome." Seth apologized.

Roman shook his head. "It's cool man. We gotta get up soon anyway."

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Angel pouted. Seth chuckled while Dean buried his face deeper into her neck.

"We gotta go workout babe." Roman said gently then slowly smirked. "After all, we have to keep our pecks nice and defined for you." He winked. Angel blushed and buried her face into the pillow, making the three men laugh.

The trip to CrossFit was a bit long. Angel decided to tag along and get in a good workout herself. Besides, she wanted to know what all the hype about CrossFit was. When they entered the facility Angel stared wide eyed at the site. There were a whole bunch of people crowded in this small facility, with what looked like old school, do it yourself exercise equipment. Seth chuckled at Angel's facial expression and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry babe, it's not that bad." He smirked. Angel nodded and watched her boys workout.

* * *

She stared at them as they grunted with exhaustion and started to sweat. They looked so hot, she could feel herself getting wet right then. She decided to focus on her own workout instead, working to get rid of her pent up sexual frustration.

She laid out a mat and started to stretch. She extended her body forward touching her toes effortlessly while still maintaining a straight back. Angel was extremely flexible and the guys in the facility definitely took notice. When she was done stretching, she started on her dumb bell squats. Her ass slightly bounced as she came back up from each squat, causing a couple guys to whistle. Angel turned her head to see a huddle of guys watching her workout. She rolled her eyes and continued to workout, not phased by the growing crowd of guys.

Roman just got done lifting weights when he happened to gaze in Angel's direction. His cock hardened as he caught her bending down to do another squat, her ass bouncing as she came up. He wanted to fuck her right there in front of the crowd of asshole guys, but decided to go about it with a different approach. Dean came own from his pull ups and looked at Roman, confused by his smirking friend.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" Roman didn't answer, but he didn't need to. Dean glanced in the same direction Roman was looking and spotted his Angel doing squats. Needless to say, his cock hardened at the sight as well.

"Fuck." He whispered. He suddenly let out a low growl as he saw a whole bunch of guys watching her workout.

"Oh fuck no." He hissed, attempting to make his way towards them; but was stopped by Roman's arm.

"Calm down Dean." Roman shook his head. "Let me handle this." Dean scoffed at Roman as he made his way towards Angel. He looked at the guys and winked as he grabbed Angel by her waist, startling her.

"Shh its ok baby, its me." He whispered in her ear as he squatted down with her, his hands gripping her waist tightly. Angel bit her lip and looked over her shoulder, it was indeed Roman; a hot, muscular, sweaty Roman. She bit her lip as he squatted down with her again, nibbling on the spot just beneath her ear making her insides quiver with need.

"What the hell is he doing." Seth whispered harshly at Dean. Dean had an angry expression on his face as well. Call him selfish, but that should be him assisting Angel with her squats.

"Rome is trying to teach those gawking bastards a lesson." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well how come he gets to do it?" Seth pouted. He too wanted that to be him and Angel. Dean looked at Seth and scoffed.

"Shut up Seth."

Her back was pulled flush against his sweaty abdomen as they went down for another squat; staring into each other's eyes the whole time. Roman wanted her, and he knew she wanted him. The crowd of guys slowly started to disperse until they were no longer there. Angel panted as she came up from her last squat, Roman still gripping her hips in his large hands.

"Thank you." Angel said softly. She bit her lip as she stared into Roman's steely grey eyes.

"Anything for you Angel." He whispered against her lips.

"Alright, break it up you two." Seth grinned as he and Dean approached them. Roman rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Wonderful timing Rollins." He said with sarcasm. Seth just grinned and wrapped his arms around Angel's waist from behind, only to have them unwrapped by Dean.

"What the hell Dean?!" Seth whined. Dean just grinned and wrapped his arms around Angel's waist, pulling her into his sweaty chest as he laid feather light kisses on her sweaty shoulder.

"I think we should go home and take a shower." He murmured against her cheek. Angel whimpered as the three men led her out of the facility.

* * *

They barely made into the house before the kissing began. Dean shoved his thick tongue into Angel's mouth, groaning as she sucked it further down her throat. He picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as he trailed behind Roman and Seth up the stairs and eventually into the bathroom.

The shower was hot. The steam only added to the perspiration already on their bodies. Dean soaped up Angel's body as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair; his tongue still playing in her mouth. She moaned as Dean reached her mound, rubbing circles against her clit. She gripped his wet hair tight as he entered a soapy finger into her already wet hole. She gasped against his lips as he fingered her.. hard. Roman and Seth had just finished washing themselves and approached Angel and Dean. Dean gave her bottom lip one last suck then took a step back to let his friends take over.

Angel whimpered at the loss but was soon whimpering with need as Seth bent down, his lips touching her pussy lightly.

"I've been dying to taste you Angel." He whispered as he pulled her down so she was laying flat on her back on the shower floor. "You think you can tease us like that at the gym?" He asked huskily.

Angel gasped as he settled his plump lips into her wet folds.

"Answer me." He looked up into Angels eyes as he lightly ran his tongue against her.

"I.. I didn't mean to." She finally got out. Seth abruptly suck her clit into his mouth, making her grind her pussy against his lips. The three guys chuckled.

"We don't believe you baby." Roman huskily answered as he stroked his cock.

"You need to be taught a lesson Angel." Dean said. "You need to be punished." His lips curved up into a smirk. "You need to be fucked."

Seth then pulled her body towards his, plunging his member deep into her hole.

"Oh Seth!" She threw her head back as Seth fucked her hard. The sound of skin slapping skin made Roman groan deep in his throat.

"Good girl. Take my cock." Seth panted then leaned down and captured Angel's lips. She moaned into his mouth as she pulled him closer to her body, allowing his cock to go deeper into her tunnel.

"Yes, just like that baby!" Angel moaned. She bit into Seth's collar bone, making him hiss into her neck.

"Fuck Angel!" Dean grunted as he furiously tugged at his cock, palming his balls after every moan that escaped Angel's lips. Angel looked up at Dean and Roman as Seth continued to pound into her.

"Fuck me, yes!" She screamed as Seth hit her spot. Seth groaned, pressing his forehead against hers.

"That's it Angel." He cooed through clenched teeth. "Cum for me."

Her body began to quiver and she squealed, coating her juices onto Seth's cock.

"Fuck yeah baby!" Seth moaned as her juices squirted out.

"Oh god Seth!" She screamed. Seth pulled out of her and pecked her lips. He stood up and stroked his cock as Dean and Roman approached Angel.

"You know that position I like baby?" Dean asked through darkened eyes. Angel whimpered and nodded as Dean sat down, giving his cock one last stroke.

"Ride me." Angel bit her lip and straddled Dean's waist backwards and sunk down onto his member slowly; reverse cowgirl position. They both gasped as they found a matching rhythm.

"God yeah." Dean panted out. It was no secret that he loved when Angel rode his cock. It was the best feeling in the world, and he came hard in this position every single time.

"Dean, oh baby ..yes!" She moaned out. She rode him harder as Dean gripped her waist tightly; guiding her. He pulled her back, flush against his chest as he played with her breasts.

"That's a good girl. Fucking ride me Angel!" Dean yelled out. Angel gasped as he started to thrust up into her, meeting her bounces. She looked up as she saw Roman kneeling down in front of her. He leaned towards her, capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

"I can't wait any longer baby." He whispered. "I need to be inside you.. now." He slowly eased his member into her already filled hole, making her scream out and slump against Dean's body. The pain was excruciating, but it felt so damn good at the same time.

"Fuck!" She yelled, gripping Roman's bicep.

"Shh. It's ok baby.." He moved in and out of her, forming a steady rhythm with Dean. "So tight ..god."

It seemed like the room was spinning. Angel was on cloud nine; she could feel herself about to cum, and she was gonna cum dangerously hard.

"I'm.. I-" She couldn't get it out, it was too late. Her orgasm bursted out of her. The pressure of her juices were so strong, it forced Dean and Roman's cocks right out of her hole, making them lose it as well.

"Fuck!" Roman and Dean yelled in unison as they squirted their seed all over her wet pussy. Their milky cream covering her folds, slowly beginning to drip down. They laid soft kisses against Angel's skin as Seth squirted his seed into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" He gasped as his load flowed steadily down her throat. She purred against his cock as he stroked her hair. All of them falling into a comfortable silence as the hot water continued to spray against their flushed bodies. Angel would have to tease them more often.

* * *

Angel laid out her white flared skirt and a light coral-peach button up blouse onto the love seat chair in the bedroom. She stared at it and smiled softly. Tomorrow she will be her first day on the job and she was excited; excited to be the independent woman she's been dying to be. She crossed her legs and scooted back against the head rest on her bed when Dean came into the room. He smiled at her and slowly stalked towards her, stopping when he spotted her laid out clothes.

"Where are you going?" He asked with raised brows. Angel bit her lip and sighed. She knew she would have to tell them eventually.

"I start working tomorrow." She said softly. Dean nodded proudly, climbing up on the bed, hovering over her.

"Aw, my baby is becoming an independent woman." He smirked, kissing her softly. Angel smiled against his lips and laid her head against his shoulder.

"So, where are you working?"

Angel sighed and looked up at him. "At the real estate firm with Kruger. I had an interview with him last week." She saw his jaw tick and scooted back a little.

"Are you upset?" She asked softly. Before he could answer, Roman and Seth came into the room.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" Seth asked hesitantly. Dean looked at Angel then to Seth and Roman.

"Angel starts working tomorrow." He said nonchalantly. Seth jumped onto the bed and hugged Angel.

"Awesome." He smiled.

Roman kissed Angel's cheek. "Where are you working?"

Angel bit her lip and looked at her three men. She looked down and fiddled with her thumbs and replied softly.

"With Kruger."


	16. Angel's First Day

"With Kruger? I thought we talked about this." Seth yelled out. Angel sighed and rubbed her temples. Roman noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is this really what you want to do Angel?" He said softly. Angel looked at the three men and nodded.

"It's a great opportunity." Dean exhaled loudly and shook his head. He didn't want Angel working for Leo Kruger, he didn't trust him with his girl.

"If this is what you really want then I support you babe." Dean said softly. Angel bit her lip, a small smile gracing her face.

"Thank you Dean." She sighed in relief. She looked to Set and Roman, both of them smiling as well.

"We support you too baby." Roman said. "Right Seth?" Seth rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess." He crawled up to the head board where Angel was sitting and cuddled up with her, burying his face into her neck. "He better not touch you though."

* * *

Angel buttoned the last button on her white blouse as she looked in the mirror. She decided to wear something a little more simple, a white blouse with a light grey pencil skirt. She looked in the mirror and smiled, she had to admit, she looked beautiful. She straightened her red curly tresses and now they fall bone straight down to the small of her back. Her side bang fell down over her right eye, leaving one of her green orbs to be seen. She sighed, to say she was a bit nervous was an understatement.

Roman stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. He slicked his hair back as he stepped into the bedroom and paused. He licked his lips as he watched Angel survey herself in the mirror. The light grey pencil skirt hugged her hips tightly and complimented the arch in her back, leading to her tight round ass. Roman groaned deep in his throat as he stalked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"You look so good Angel." He whispered, his tongue trailing up her neck. "So fucking sexy." Angel sighed and leaned her head back against Roman's shoulder. He took the opportunity to suck a random spot on her neck, leaving a red mark just above her collar bone.

"Thank you, sir." She whispered. Roman leaned in and kissed her lips softly, his thumb trailing against the light material of her blouse around the tummy area. Angel broke the kiss and bit her lip, looking towards the door where Dean stood; a smug smirk on his face.

"Well ain't that fuckin' adorable." He drawled. Roman rolled his eyes and sucked Angel's bottom lip into his mouth before he moved aside to look for some underwear.

"You're an ass." Roman chuckled. Dean grinned and stepped into the room, pulling Angel's back flush against his front. She could feel his abs rubbing against her back, and his growing erection rubbing against her ass.

"Somebody's happy." Angel laughed as she looked back at Dean. He smirked and kissed her lips.

"You look so good baby." He complimented. Angel blushed and winked at Roman who returned her wink.

"That's exactly what Romie said." She grinned and Dean laughed. She could be just as smug as he can, and he loved that about her. They definitely had a deep connection.

"Did he?" He smirked. "Well he ain't lyin'." He kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe, causing Angel to moan softly.

"I can't wait til you come home from work." He proceeded to leave his mark on the spot just below her earlobe, the red mark starting to darken. "So I can fuck you.. in the kitchen."

_He licked her ear._

"In the bedroom."

_He sucked on her dimpled cheek_

"In the fuckin' bathroom."

He ground his hardened member against her ass, making her arch her back, which ultimately made Dean groan against her neck.

"I'll fuck you right out in the middle of the street Angel." He said through gritted teeth. Angel gasped and turned her head towards him, instantly smashing her lips against his. Dean moaned into the kiss, shoving his tongue inside of her mouth. He ended the kiss with one last lick to her plump lips, both of them breathing heavily with arousal.

"Are you wet Angel?" He whispered. Angel nodded, slowly throwing her head back against Dean's shoulder.

"Yes." She responded breathlessly. Dean moaned and continued to lay hard kisses against the skin on her neck.

"Too bad we don't have any time." He sighed. "Mm, there's so many things I wanna do to you baby."

Angel smiled. "When I get home, you can do whatever you want to me." She said softly. Dean groaned in his throat and moved his face away from her neck. He smirked; admiring the deep red mark he left on his baby.

"Beautiful." He whispered. Angel looked at him puzzled, as did Roman.

"What?" Dean shook his head and bit his lip. He released his hold from her and walked to the bathroom grabbing his towel on the way.

He turned around and winked at Angel. "Nothing."

Angel looked to Roman and he shrugged, causing her to do so as well. Seth walked into the room and smiled. He was truly happy for Angel, but still a bit skeptical of Kruger's intentions. Needless to say, he trusted Angel and he knew she can handle herself.

"Hey babe." He said, approaching Angel slowly. "You ready for work?" Angel looked back at Seth and nodded. She smiled softly against his lips before laying a kiss against them. Seth moaned as he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Angel noticed that all three of her men held her in this position all morning.

_Was there some sort of inside joke that she didn't know about?_

She thought to herself just before Seth broke the kiss. He sighed and moved his lips to her neck, just like Roman and Dean did. Seth sucked on her neck, trying to leave a mark of his own on her. He sucked on a spot just under her cheek, which he knew would be more visible than the others. Angel moaned and bit her lip, whimpering when he released her skin.

"Be good at work." He whispered against her cheek. "I don't wanna have to spank you for misbehaving." He smirked. "And you know I will." Angel blushed as Seth walked to the other side of the room, plopping down on the bed next Roman and rudely snatching the remote from him.

"What the fuck Seth?" She heard Roman say, but she really wasn't paying attention. She looked herself over in the mirror one last time and her eyes widened. She gasped as she spotted the three red marks on her skin. They left them for Kruger, a reminder to him of who she belongs to.

"Guys!"

* * *

Angel stood outside and looked over the big building. This was it, she thought, this was the start of her career. She walked into the building, her purse draped on her forearm as she strolled casually into the elevator.

_Ding…Ding….Ding!_

The 26th floor. She got off the elevator and slowly approached the front desk. The lady at the front desk was talking on the phone at the moment, and that gave Angel a chance to look around. She saw looked down the long, wide hallway, and could see different rooms along the hallway walls. She assumed they were offices, in which each employee had their own. She wondered if she would have her own, or if she would have to share with Kruger. She shuddered at the thought.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" Angel was brought out of her thoughts by a soft voice. She looked to the lady at the front desk and smiled softly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Angel Alvarez.."

"Oh Ms. Alvarez, we have been expecting you today." She smiled warmly. "I'm Ronda, we spoke on the phone a couple weeks ago."

Angel smiled and nodded. "Oh, yes, I remember."

Ronda smiled and picked up the phone again. "If you'll just have a seat over here, I'll call Mr. Kruger and you can get started."

Angel nodded and made her way to the cushioned seats on the far left of the front desk. "Thank you."

5 minutes seemed like 5 hours as Angel sat there, her legs crossed elegantly and her back straight, with a slight arch in her lower back. Her exterior screamed patience, but inside she was a nervous wreck. She sighed quietly until she heard a door close, and footsteps approach the front desk area.

"Ms. Alvarez." A voice softly called. Angel looked up and was met with the green orbs of Leo Kruger. She bit her lip as he took her hand in his and laid a soft kiss against it.

_Maybe that's how they greet people where he's from, or maybe he's just a proper gentleman.. or maybe he wants me._

Angel shook her head and stood up, looking up at him seeing as he towered over her. He looked down at her with a soft smile.

"I'm glad you're here." He smiled. "Please, follow me so we could get started."

* * *

"So, do you think you can handle that?" Kruger asked. He had just explained the duties she would responsible for around the office. It was pretty simple, write out memos, copy,file and scan documents, stuff like that.

Angel bit her lip and nodded. "Yes sir."

Leo's eyes darkened and he slowly licked his lips. Angel's eyes widened as he reached across the table and took her hands in his. He rubbed her hand with the pad of his thumb repeatedly before he spoke. "You will be working with me in my office for the first couple of months until your office is ready."

Angel nodded and looked around, his office was pretty big, pretty huge actually. She looked back to Leo and smiled. "Ok." She said softly.

"Good." He smiled. "I'll have a spare desk transferred in here shortly."

_Later on.._

"You did a great job today, Angel."

Angel looked up at Leo and smiled softly. "Thank you, Mr. Kruger."

He smirked and knelt down until his face was leveled with hers. "Please, call me Leo."

Angel inwardly gasped, her eyes never leaving his. Her tongue darted out to wet her pink plump lips, making Leo's eyes trail down to watch.

"Beautiful." She heard him say under his breath. Angel's body began to tremble as Leo stared at her through half lidded eyes. She didn't know what he was about to do, but she had an idea of what he was thinking of doing.

She saw Leo swallow thickly while he observed her upper half. It looked like he was looking at her neck, then she remembered.._ the red marks_. Leo quickly composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Uh, so it looks like you're done for the day." He said as he glanced at his shiny gold Rolex watch. He turned his attention back to her as Angel stood and grabbed her belongings. He walked her to the door, but stopped her as she put her hand on the knob. Angel looked up at him one last time and gasped as he lowered her face to hers.

"Same time tomorrow." He whispered. "Tardiness is not acceptable."

Angel bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, Leo."

* * *

"Ah look who it is!" Seth called out as Angel closed the front door behind her. She was happy to be home with her boys. Leo has made her a little uncomfortable and it was only her first day on the job.

"Hey Sethie." She smiled as she sat on his lap. They guys were in the living room watching the game. She sighed as Seth pulled her close and ran his fingers through her hair, earning a soft purr from Angel's mouth.

"How was work baby?" He asked. She could hear the tv become mute and looked up to see her boys giving her their undivided attention.

"It was fine." She shrugged. Roman looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Just fine?" He asked. Angel nodded and settled her head back on Seth's shoulder.

"Yeah. It was cool." She answered. "Everything I expected it to be." The boys smiled.

"So what did that bastard Kruger think about our little present?" Dean smirked. Angel blushed as the three men chuckled. She buried her face into Seth's neck, a small giggle escaping her lips as well.

"He saw it, I don't think he got the message though." She looked up at them and saw them tense at the same time. She bit her lip, a grin slowly creeping up on her face.

"Maybe you should leave a few more." Angel giggled as she abruptly ran up the steps. The three men laughed as they chased her into the bedroom, ready to engage into a hot and sweaty entangle; desperately wanting to cover Angel's whole body with their marks.

Maybe Kruger will finally take a hint. Angel belongs to them.


	17. The Target

Angel filed the last of the contract documents for the day. She's been working with Kruger for almost a month now and everything was going smoothly. Leo still wasn't taking a hint, but he wasn't as aggressive as he was when she first started. Angel yawned and stood up from her desk; she had her own office now and she was glad that it gave her a generous amount of space away from Kruger. His office was just next door, but at least she had her privacy. She was packing up her things when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said softly. The door opened slowly and Leo stepped into the office. Angel's breath hitched quietly, Kruger was looking good today.. really good. Angel bit her lip as he inched closer to her, finally sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Hi, Mr. Kruger." She greeted. Leo smiled softly at her, but not before he allowed his eyes to scan down her body, and then back up again. Angel looked down, refusing to meet his intense gaze.

"Angel." He smiled softly. "Please, call me Leo." Angel bit her lip and finally looked up from her desk, her eyes meeting his.

"Sorry." She responded, barely above a whisper. "..Leo." She could hear the faint sound of a low groan escape Leo's throat, and she definitely caught the way his eyes slowly closed at the way she said his name.

"I.. uh" He cleared his throat. "I just wanted you to know that I think you're doing a wonderful job here, Angel."

Angel smiled. "Thank you Leo. Thank you for this opportunity, I promise not to let you down." She rambled on embarrassingly. Leo chuckled and rested his hand on hers, a spark flaring between the two.

"I know you won't, baby." Angel's eyes widened. Did he just call her 'baby' or was she just hearing things. Nope, he definitely called her baby. Angel swallowed hard and slowly moved her hand from underneath his, Leo caught the hint.

"I apologize Angel. I-.." Angel shook her head and smiled. She honestly didn't want to talk about this, but deep down she knew she would have to eventually.

"No, it's ok Leo." She sighed as she gathered the rest of her things. "I should go." On her way to the door Leo gently grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around in his direction.

"Do you need a ride, Angel?" He pleaded. "It's no trouble at all."

Angel shook her head and adjusted her purse on her shoulder. "No thanks. My boyfriend should be outside waiting." She looked at him and could see a slight snarl starting to form. She didn't mean to throw it in his face like that, but maybe he'll finally take a hint this time.

"All right then." He rubbed his hands together gently before letting them fall to his sides. "You have a good night, beautiful."

He smiled at her and led her through the door. Angel instantly made a beeline towards the elevator and sighed as she reached the lobby. She adjusted the purse on her shoulder once more then headed outside. The cool evening air instantly hit her, making her shiver slightly; it felt so good. Her flared black, short sleeved dress blew in the wind, making her dress appear shorter than what it originally is. She smiled when she saw a navy blue Chrysler pull up.

_Dean.._

She bit her lip and walked to the car, actually she practically ran to the car. She stood there as Dean rolled the passenger side window down, clearly checking her out. He had a cigarette dangling between his lips, a slight smirk playing on his face. She could see the amusement in his ocean blue orbs, practically covered by his soft brown mop of hair. His tight black long sleeved sweater hugged every muscle on his upper body, specifically his biceps and pecks. Angel moaned softly as she took in the sight of him.

"Hey gorgeous." He drawled out in a soft whisper. Angel smiled softly and leaned her elbows on the passenger side window space.

"Good evening, sir." Dean smirked and leaned over, opening the car door for her. Angel slipped inside and closed the door, pausing as the window rolled up. She turned to Dean and his lips were instantly on hers. He cupped her face in both his hands and caressed her dimpled cheek with his calloused thumb. Angel whimpered and bit on his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth, earning a loud growl from Dean. Her hand reached up and played with the chain hugging his neck, sliding her fingers through the wide loops, before settling her palms down on his plump pecks.

_This felt so right._

"Babe." Angel panted. Dean descended his lips down onto her neck, licking and biting her exposed skin. Angel shrieked and arched her back as he suckled on her spot, leaving yet another mark on her. Angel pulled her hands against his chest, softly pushing him away. She giggled as she saw the small pout appear on Dean's face.

"You really need to control your hormones, honey." Angel grinned. Dean laughed loudly and squeezed her thigh, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"I guess you're right." He winked at her. He pulled off and drove down the road. The drive was relatively silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Dean held her hand through the whole car ride, while they made small talk.

"How's my Sethie?" Angel asked softly. Seth was at home with a cold. Angel was worried about him, in fact she was worried about him so much that she even contemplated calling out of work just to take care of him. However, Seth encouraged her to go to work and convinced her that he would be fine.

Dean looked at Angel and scoffed, "Sethie? What is he, a fucking teddy bear?"

"No." Angel rolled her eyes and pouted, a grin slowly gracing her face. "Romie is my teddy bear."

Dean laughed and slowed the car down as he approached a red light. He turned to face Angel and bit his lip. "And.." He trailed his lips across her cheek, stopping to tongue the dimple that became slightly visible. "What am I?"

Angel bit her lip and sighed, coming to her senses when she saw the light turn green. "Green."

Dean pulled back and gave her an incredulous look. "Green?"

"As in, go." Angel chuckled. Dean still looked dumbfounded until he heard a car behind them honk their horn.

"Oh." Angel giggled as Dean drove off.

* * *

As soon as they got in the house, Angel ran upstairs to the bedroom. She walked into the room and saw Seth sleeping. His skin was flush pink and he had a warm towel on his forehead. Angel crawled onto the bed and removed the towel, lowering her lips to his forehead. She kissed him softly and he stirred.

Roman and Dean stood at the door and watched her, Roman had a soft smile on his face while Dean had a scowl on his, rolling his eyes for emphasis. Seth's eyes slowly opened and he sighed as he took in the sight of Angel.

"Hey, how was work?" He rasped out. Angel shook her head and pouted. He sounded horrible and she was worried.

"It was good." She ran her fingers through his damp black hair. "How are you feeling baby?" Seth smiled at her concern. Nobody has ever cared about him the way she does.

"I'm doing better now." He smirked. Angel blushed and caressed his head softly. She glared at the door when she heard a scoff. Of course it was Dean. She looked to Roman and saw him roll his eyes at Dean's carelessness. They both walked into the room and shut the door, both of them settling themselves on the bed surrounding Seth.

"He's doing much better today than he was yesterday." Roman blurted out.

"That's good." Angel smiled softly. "Is he drinking enough fluids? Did he eat today? Are you hungry Seth?"

Seth chuckled, a nasty cough following afterwards. "I'm fine, Angel. Just a little exhausted." He sighed.

"Good, cause we need you at the shop tomorrow." Dean grinned. Roman glared at him, followed by Angel. Seth just shook his head.

"You're such a careless bastard Ambrose." He chuckled. Angel leaned down and laid light kisses against Seth's cheek.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Angel he said he was fine."

Seth smirked and pulled her down closer. "Jealous, Ambrose?" Roman shook his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Stop it you guys." Angel giggled. "Seth, are you hungry?"

"No, not really." He shook his head.

Angel nodded. "Are you sure? I can go make you some homemade chicken soup."

"Angel.." Roman laughed. Her persistence was too adorable. He loved it when she played the mother type role. It made him eager for the day when Angel will one day become a mother.

"You know what?" Seth smiled. "That sounds pretty good, baby." Angel smiled and laid one last kiss to his cheek before heading downstairs to make some dinner for her boys. Dean sat there observing Seth's sick form, a mock scowl forming on his face.

"You're such a spoiled brat, you know that?" He said nonchalantly. Seth grinned, sticking his middle finger up for emphasis.

"Fuck you Ambrose."

* * *

They all decided to eat dinner upstairs in the bedroom, seeing as Angel wouldn't even let Seth get up to use the bathroom. They also had no choice in the matter. They ate while they watched tv; Roman and Dean sat on the couch on the side of the room while Angel cuddled into bed with Seth. Seth's hand gently rubbed on her inner thigh, making her sigh. He smiled when he heard her purr softly just as she swallowed her food. Apparently Dean and Roman heard it too, because they had a grin on their faces as well.

"What exactly are you two doing over there?" Roman asked amused.

Angel blushed. "Nothing Romie." However, Roman wasn't buying it and neither was Dean.

"Right." Dean said, amusement clear in his voice.

"So, how was work baby?" Seth asked softly.

"It was good." Angel sighed. "We had a lot to do today."

"We?" Seth asked. Angel nodded.

"Yeah, me and Leo."

The room fell into an awkward silence, tension beginning to build up.

"I thought you had your own office now." Roman stated.

"I do." Angel bit her lip. "But it's right next to Krugers. We kinda collaborate on the same assignments. I don't know why though." She shrugged.

"Oh you know why." Dean snorted. "That bastard wants you, and he wants you bad." He shook his head. "Maybe I should pay Mr. Kruger a fuckin' visit."

"Dean.." Angel rubbed her temples and sighed.

"So he doesn't hit on you or anything?" Roman cut her off. Angel looked to Roman, slowly biting her lip. She didn't want to tell them about Leo calling her 'baby' earlier today. She knew they would raise hell and get her fired.

Dean raised his eyebrow. He knew all the different meanings behind Angel biting her lip. This time, it was a lip bite that meant she was hiding something.

"Spit it out Angel." Dean said sternly. Angel looked down at her lap and sighed.

"He called me baby, today." She whispered. She hoped that they didn't hear her, and to her relief they didn't. Unfortunately, they weren't willing to let the subject go just yet.

"I'm sorry." Dean taunted. "I didn't quite hear that, wanna repeat it?"

Angel glared at Dean and sighed. "He called me.. baby."

Dean growled. "Imma kill him."

"It was an accident. I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Angel quickly followed up. Roman, usually rather calm, was seething himself.

"He did mean it Angel." He said lowly. Angel gasped, she never heard so much anger in Roman's voice before. It scared her, but at the same time.. it aroused her.

"Guys, please control yourselves." Angel turned to Seth. "Sethie, tell them to calm down." Seth looked at Angel; anger clearly written on his sick face.

"Sorry Angel." He started. "But if Kruger can't take a hint, we have to let him know who you belong to.. personally."

Angel threw her body back onto the bed. She knew there was no point in talking them out of whatever the hell they planned on doing to Kruger.

"You guys are gonna get me fired." She murmured into the pillow. All of a sudden her phone beeped. She grabbed her phone and saw that she had an email. An email from her boss. An email… from Leo Kruger.

Dean saw the look on her face. He nudged Roman into her direction, both of them taking in the sight of her facial expression.

"What?" Seth got up from the bed, leaning over towards Angel. "What happened babe?"

_Angel,_

_I hope I didn't make you feel.. uncomfortable earlier today. If I did, I sincerely apologize. I hope this doesn't affect our business relationship together. You are a valuable asset to the company. Your hard work and determination is incredibly admirable, and I appreciate that in you. You are truly an independent woman. A classy.. beautiful independent woman._

_Please, let me take you out to lunch on Monday so we can discuss this in person. I would really appreciate it. See you then._

_Leo_

Angel turned off her phone after she finished reading the email to her boys. She turned to them and saw the fire in their eyes. She was scared, as well as she should knew what her boys were capable of.

Unfortunately, Kruger was their target..


	18. A Lunch to Remember

"Dean, I'm gonna be late." Angel giggled. Dean smiled and continued to lay feather soft kisses on her neck.

"Good, I don't want you going to work anyway." He rasped out. Angel sighed, snuggling closer to Dean. She was laying on her back while Dean laid on his side and had his face buried into her neck.

"Dean.." Angel whined. She knew Dean didn't want her going to lunch with Kruger; hell, Seth and Roman didn't want her going either. But this could be the perfect opportunity to let Kruger know that he's wasting his time. She already has a man; three men actually.

Dean softly bit her neck, making Angel arch off the bed and pull his head deeper into her neck.

"You like that?" Dean growled. Angel moaned and nodded, closing her eyes slowly. Dean laid his hand across her stomach, caressing her belly button with the pad of his thumb.

He chuckled, "You're gonna be late babe." He got up and headed to the bathroom. Angel snapped her eyes open and growled when she saw Dean abruptly head down stairs; laughing at her expense.

* * *

"Ok guys, I'm heading out." Angel announced as she made her way down stairs. She slung her purse over her shoulder when she got to the bottom of the stairs and adjusted her light peach dress as well. The guys just stared at her, Dean however, glared at her.

"You're wearing that to work?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," She said. "You don't like it?"

"Oh I like it." His lips slowly turned up into a snarl. "And I'm pretty sure he's gonna_ love_ it as well." Dean made sure to put emphasis on the word love.

"Dean-" Angel sighed.

"You need to go change." He cut her off. Angel rolled her eyes, quickly making her way to the door.

"I don't have time." She quickly pecked Dean on the lips, then Seth, then Roman. "Have fun at work you guys!" She called out as she headed out the door.

Dean just stood there glaring at the door. Roman and Seth exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Uh, you guys want some breakfast before we go to work?" Seth asked.

"Nah." Roman answered nonchalantly. Seth nodded then turned his attention to Dean, who was still glaring holes into the front door.

"Uh.. Dean?"

Dean didn't even turn around when he decided to respond. "How dare she defy me."

* * *

Roman groaned as he finished up his third motorcycle for the day. He was on a roll and had so much pent up energy that needed to be released. He wiped his sweaty forehead and cleaned his oily hands on his towel. He looked across from him and saw Dean sitting on the hood of a car he was fixing, cigarette in hand. His lips were protruded out into a pout. Roman instantly knew what was up with him. He walked over to Dean and stared at him for a few minutes with his arms folded against his chest. Dean didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"I'm sure she's fine man." Roman said. Dean blew out a ring of smoke and sighed. Maybe he was overreacting about this whole lunch thing, he thought.

"I know she is." Dean snorted. "It's that Kruger bastard I don't trust. He seems sneaky." He blew out another ring of smoke as Seth approached them.

"It's kinda slow today." He said while looking around the empty shop. Roman nodded and Dean just blew out another puff of smoke.

Seth observed Dean's tense form and sighed. "You still worried about this lunch date aren't you?"

Dean's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists into a tight ball on his lap. "It's not a fuckin' date." He responded through clenched teeth. Roman's eyes narrowed at the word as well.

Seth held his hands up. "Whoa," he chuckled nervously, "I didn't mean it like that, sheesh."

Dean slowly closed his eyes, attempting to calm the rage that was boiling up inside him. He didn't know why he was so pissed. But he did know that Kruger fucked with the wrong one this time.

"Maybe we should go pay them a visit." Roman blurted out. Dean and Seth gave him an incredulous look before they caught on.

Seth's eyes widened. "Um, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Dean scoffed. "It's fuckin' brilliant!"

Seth pinched the bridge of his nose. "Angel is gonna have a fuckin' fit."

"She'll be fine." Dean grinned.

Roman chuckled and shook his head. "So you guys down with that?"

Dean jumped up. "Hell yeah!" Roman smiled proudly then turned his attention to a conflicted Seth.

"Seth?"

Seth turned around and looked at his friends. He knew Angel would be pissed at them, but he wanted to confront Kruger for the longest time. He bit his lip and looked up at his boys, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Looks like we're closing the shop early today."

* * *

Angel sighed as she stood at the front door of the restaurant. Kruger took the day off, but he assured her –via email- that he would still be taking her to lunch. She was a bit nervous about what was gonna happen during the encounter, but she figured what's the worst that could happen.. besides being fired of course. She made her way through the entrance of the small restaurant and immediately spotted Leo in the far corner. As if on cue, Leo looked up and met Angel's gaze.

_God he looked good._

Angel cleared her throat and smiled softly as she made her way over to him.

"Angel, I'm so glad you decided to meet me here." He grasped her hand and peppered a soft kiss to her warm skin.

"Thanks for inviting me." It was already getting a bit awkward for her. Leo pulled out her seat for her and she slid into it. What she didn't see was the way Leo ogled her backside as she sat down. Leo took his seat across from her and they were immediately tended to by a waiter. They ordered their lunch and sat quietly.

It was an awkward silence before Angel decided to speak. "Leo, um, not to be rude or anything; but why did you invite me here?"

Leo smiled softly and reached over the table to take her hands in his. He fiddled with her fingers before he looked up at her. "I brought you here so we could get to know each other better." He confessed. "I know there has been this kind of uncomfortable tension between because of-" He trailed off, hoping that Angel would catch on to what he was trying to say, and she did.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She casted her eyes down in embarrassment, causing Leo to chuckle.

"It's ok Angel." He tried to reason. "I know how much you mean to them, they seem to love you very much."

"They do." She said softly. "And I love them too, so much Leo."

"I know you do Angel." His face becoming serious. "But have you ever stopped to think that there are other people in the world that want you as well."

Angel choked on her drink, slowly looking up at Leo. "Excuse me?"

"Angel, you can't deny that there's a strong attraction between us." He sighed.

"So this why you bought me here?" Angel narrowed her eyes at him. She knew something like this was gonna happen.

"I'm sorry Angel, but I can't stop these feelings that I have for you." He responded softly. "It's not that easy."

Angel nodded. "So what do you want me to do about this? You know I'm in a relationship."

"I know, with three men." He pointed out as he sipped on his water. Angel glared at him and Leo held his hands up, smiling softly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Just spit it out Leo."

Leo sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, how harmful would it be if you added a fourth guy to the equation."

"It'll be very harmful."

Angel's eyes widened at the familiar voice. She slowly turned around spotting Dean, Seth, and Roman- all of them snarling down at her boss.

"Dean.. wha-"

"It's time to go Angel." He responded, not taking his eyes off Leo. Seth walked over to Angel, taking her hand in his as he motioned for her to stand up; immediately taking her into his arms.

Angel shook her head. "What are you guys doing here?" Dean ignored her questions and turned to Leo.

"You know," Dean started. "I knew you were trying to pull this shit from day one, Kruger." He chuckled, slowly kneeling so that he was eye level with Leo. "Why can't you just take a hint and move on, dude?" He whispered, anger clearly seeping out in his voice. Leo, however, was far from intimidated, which agitated Dean even more. He just leaned back in his chair and sipped on his water, a smirk slowly forming on his lips.

"Angel's a big girl, she could fight her own battles and handle her own conflicts." Leo leaned forward so he was nose to nose with Dean. "I'm sure she has voiced this to you boys before, obviously it is you who can't take a hint, my man."

Angel inwardly gasped, she has never seen that crazed look in Leo's eyes before. She was always confident that Dean could handle any man in the world. This, however, was the first time she had any type of doubt. She heard Dean growl, both men standing up to size each other up, Leo clearly the bigger man here. They were staring each other down for a good minute, only for Dean to be pushed aside, Roman slowly taking his place.

"I advise you to watch yourself Kruger. Angel is off limits. Now, I don't wanna put hands on you, but I will if need be." He growled.

"Do what you gotta do, Reings." Leo smirked, clearly refusing to back down.

"Guys, let's just go." Seth said, looking at Angel. "I know you had a long day, baby." He snarled at Leo. Angel just nodded, already knowing she couldn't win this battle. Seth escorted her out, Roman and Dean sending Leo one last glare before following after them.

Leo slowly walked towards the door, "See you tomorrow Angel." He called out. Angel looked back at him just in time to catch the wink he sent her. It made her heart flutter, and made her ovaries damn near explode. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, but she figured it'll go away eventually.

Dean saw the wink and growled, kindly sending Kruger a parting gift; his middle finger, before getting in the car after Angel.

Leo watched the car speed down the road, smirking at what had just transpired a few moments ago. It may have been wrong of him to intrude on Angel's relationship, but he couldn't shake the feelings he had for her. Hell, he was ready to fight three guys for a chance with her. He wanted Angel, and being a Dom himself, he always got what he wanted. But Angel didn't know that.. yet.


End file.
